Not so High School
by Elementalcrystals
Summary: The new student, Kina had her mind set on finishing school early and starting her singing career, but that soon change as she risks her life trying to learn who killed her mom and sister with the help of her friend Gary and two spies EC and Paul. OCC, AU
1. The New Girl

EC: ^.^ Hiya Readers!

Paul: *looks around* ...why am I here?

EC: You're my bro in this one ^.^

Paul: ....why?

Kina: Because that's how we wrote the story.

Drew: ...you two are weird.....

Kina: We know this.

Gary: ..why am i here?

Kina: Because you're in the story

EC: *nods* Yup yup ^.^ So Kina you want to do the disclaimer?

Kina: **Yes! Me and EC don't own anything or anyone in this story...well...we own ourselves....but that's it.**

EC: **The characters not owned by us are owned by the awesome Satoshi Tajiri! And the song Sober by Kelly Clarkson is own by her and RCA Records. Also we own the plot too** ^.^ Well enjoy reading peoples! And remember to review ^.^

Kina: Oh, and in the reviews, if you find a spelling error in the story, please tell us and it shall be fixed.

EC: *gasps* Are you saying I can't spell?

Paul: ...well you can't...

Kina: Exactly what i'm saying!...i'm kidding EC.

EC: ^.^'

EC and Kina: Enjoy!

* * *

Not so High School

By: Kina and EC

Chapter 1

The new girl

It was 30 minutes before school started. A girl with waist length brown and black hair with emerald eyes walked down the hallway with a boy. It was her brother, Drew, who also had emerald eyes but instead of her black and brown locks, he had green hair.

"I don't wanna go to school…" She whined.

Drew looked at her, "too bad, but hey, at least we get to take Driver's Ed. this year. Remember that dad said if we pass Driver's Ed, he'll buys us each a car," he said.

She sighed. "Fine…I just hope no one recognizes me…"

Gary, a boy with chocolate brown hair and eyes as black as ebony walked up to the girl. "Hey K-"

She covered his mouth quickly. "Don't! I'd rather not have people know the queen of the singing contest is here at this school."

Another boy appeared out of nowhere with a camera. "Smile, Princess," he said taking her picture. This boy had black hair and green eyes. "You're gonna be on the front page of the news!"

Gary looked at the brown and black haired girl apologetically. "Kina, this is Mike…a fanclub member of yours, but _not_ a fanboy. He's also vice-president of the newspaper club."

Kina sighed. "No more pictures, Mike…"

Barry, a boy with sandy blond hair and very strange orange eyes walked over hearing the commotion. "Quit bothering the poor girl, Mike!"

"Hey, she's front page news!" Mike exclaimed.

"And you're very weird…" Drew said, shaking his head in bemusement.

Gary looked at Kina and Drew questioningly. "…are you two doing that whole pretend to go out with each other thing again?"

Kina nodded. "Yeah, so those stupid fangirls won't land in the hospital and I won't get suspended for fighting."

"So you and Drew are...?" Mike asked.

"Drew and I are really twins, but to keep the fangirls away from him we changed his last name in the school's records. We pretended that we're going out." Kina explained.

At the same time this was going on, around the corner, a pair of twins walked down the hallway. The male twin had long purple hair that was just above his shoulders and dark, black eyes. The female twin also had long purple hair to her mid-back and black eyes.

He sighed. "Why are we here again?"

"Stop being such a stick in the mud. Remember, they're here to give us an education to help us in the future," the girl said smiling.

"And you actually believe that?"

"Well…no, but try to enjoy it. Couple more years and you're free!" She smiled.

"Whatever…"

The two walked down the hallway and turned the corner seeing Kina and the others.

The girl smiled seeing Mike taking pictures of Kina. "Looks like the vice-president is going nuts over the new girl…"

"Pathetic, let's go…" he said in disgust.

She looked at him. "Don't you want to meet them at least?"

"No, do you?"

She sighed. "Fine, fine. I just hope I have class with her. Who knows? She seems like fun."

"You find everyone in this school fun…"

She laughed. "And what's so wrong about that?"

The two continued their conversation while turning around and leaving the hallway.

Kina looked over and was able to get a glimpse of them before they left. "…Who were those two?" She wondered.

Barry looked over and saw the twins. "Oh those two? EC and Paul; EC's okay… I don't really know her that well…her brother, Paul…arrogant, that's about the only word to describe him."

Mike continued to take Kina's picture again. Kina glared at him. "…could you stop that?"

Mike put down his camera. "Fine…what's your school schedule, Kina?"

"Hmm…Homeroom, same room as my first period class, which is social studies…second period is science…third is math…fourth, Driver's Ed…fifth is lunch, sixth is Spanish, don't see why I signed up…I know the language…"

"You know _Español, chika_?" Mike said, smiling with an eyebrow raised.

"_Sí_…seventh period is language arts…eight is computer technology and ninth is gym," Kina continued.

Barry smiled. "Same schedule as me and Gary!" He exclaimed.

"Looks like the only time I'll see you is gym, driver's ed. and lunch," Mike said.

Kina stole Drew's schedule and compared it to her own. "Hmm…same as mine too…"

Drew nod, "Yeah, dad made sure of that."

* * *

Paul and EC walked back around the corner away from Kina and the others.

"…strange people…" Paul muttered.

EC laughs. "You're one to talk…hey, what's your schedule this time?

"Same as yours except you decided to take French…"

EC stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, _C'est bon?_! I just wanted to see if you'll kill anyone while I'm not there."

"Fine, but if any fanboys come after you, don't blame me,"

EC looked forward and saw a girl with matching blue hair and oceanic blue eyes running towards Paul. "Speaking of fans…here comes Dawn…"

"Oh my god! Paul!" Dawn said running up to him excitedly. "I'm like your biggest fan! So what do you have this year? I hope we have the same classes!"

"…I hope you don't…" EC muttered.

Paul chuckled.

Dawn glared at EC. "Why don't you mind your own business EC, I was talking to Paul!"

"Hey! Don't talk to our queen like that!" A boy with snow white hair and brown eyes walked over to Dawn.

"Well, if it isn't Brendan AKA Mr. Pathetic,"

Brendan glared at her as they began arguing.

Paul looked at EC. "Time to go…"

EC sighs. "It's too early for exercise…"

"Too bad," Paul said and then began to run. EC sighed in exasperation and followed after him.

Brendan and Dawn soon realized EC and Paul left. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME EC/PAUL!" The two yelled at their respective idols.

Brendan glared at Dawn. "Look what you did…"

"Me?! You started it!" Dawn yelled.

Paul and EC stopped around the corner and down the hallway before Brendan and Dawn realized they were gone. The homeroom bell soon rang which meant the start of homeroom.

"And the day of torture begins…" Paul muttered.

EC looked around before starting to make her way to homeroom. "Come on," she said as the two of them sat next to each other in homeroom. "I wonder if I'll get to meet that new girl. She looks strangely familiar…"

"Oh well, I rather if she stays unfamiliar…"

"You say that about _every_ girl,"

"Can you blame me?"

She sighed. "Alright, alright…" she said as the two of them waited for the teacher to come in.

* * *

For Kina and the others, Mike continued to take pictures of Kina, who was glaring at him even after they told him to stop.

"Mike! Enough with the pictures!" She yelled, glaring at him. Mike then automatically stopped sheepishly.

Drew sweat dropped and looked at Kina. "Are you planning what you did last year?" he asked.

"Break up with you in the middle of the day? Yep," she replied

"…you're evil you know that? …leaving me to the mercy of those fangirls…" he said.

Barry laughs, "sucks to be you." The homeroom bell rang. "We'd better get to homeroom."

"Good idea," she said.

Mike waved goodbye leaving. "Bye you guys, bye princess!"

Kina glared at him and growled dangerously, "…my name is Kina…_not_ princess…"

Mike shrugged. "Oh well _chika_, _adios!" _he said as he left.

"Let's go before the rest of your fanclub finds you, Kina," Gary said.

Kina nodded. "Okay…"

As the group arrived to homeroom, Kina automatically stopped and refused to go into homeroom, which meant trouble for the guys.

"Just get in the room Kina!" Barry said trying to push her in.

EC and Paul sat on the other side of the room, watching them in interest as they had to push the girl into the room.

"Okay! I'm in homeroom! Happy?!" Kina yelled at them.

"Yes, now walk," Gary said, pointing to the back of the room.

"I'm not a dog Gary, you know that! I'm just glad no one in that stupid fanclub is in my homeroom." She said, not walking.

Barry rolled his eyes as he tugged Kina to the back of the room. "Back of the class, princess."

Drew looked at Barry strangely. "…is he always like this?" He asked.

"Only around her…" Gary replied, following them.

EC smiled as she watched the group walk back, but she was mainly interested in Kina. She turned around smiling up front at her brother. "Looks like we got lucky…"

"What do you want for being right this time?" Paul sighed.

"A new hoodie,"

"What's wrong with your other one?"

"It got torn last week when we were running from those stupid cheerleaders…"

Paul sweat dropped remembering the event. "…oh yeah…we are _never_ going through the stadium again…"

"But that's the fastest way to get home…"

"Oh well," he shrugged.

Everyone took a seat in the back. Barry sat next to Kina. "So _princess_, how do you like the new school so far?" He asked.

"It's okay…" Kina then realized something. "_Don't_ call me princess."

"Okay…Phoenix." He smirked.

"Do you want her fanclub to attack you, Barry?" Drew asked.

"Barry…watch it…she's trying to keep a low profile; not let anyone know she won that singing contest that made her this famous." Gary said.

"Well, the name suits her…" Barry said.

As EC and Paul watched the group from the front of the class, EC's fanclub member, Brendan appeared next to her.

"Hello EC!" He smiled. She rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh great…now what do you want?" She asked glaring at him.

"So I've heard that there is this new movie coming out and I was wondering if you would want to go with me to the premiere?"

"No.." she said bluntly. He appeared crestfallen, but she continued on, "besides I've got to go somewhere that day…" she lied.

"Why don't you just leave?" Paul glared at Brendan.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?!"

Dawn automatically appeared out of nowhere. "Don't talk to Paul like that!" She yelled.

"Are they even in this class?" Paul asked EC.

"Unfortunately…I think one of the people said that they decided to switch classes after annoying the principal like crazy…" She answered.

"Great…"

"Don't attack them, Paul."

"I might just have to go there…"

"Fine, I'll call you Kina, when we're around other people. When we're not, I'm calling you PHOENIX!" Barry said, yelling the name 'Phoenix'.

Everyone in class turned around to look at her

Drew glared at Barry. "Now you've done it, you idiot…"

"Barry! Shut up!" Gary scolded him.

Kina sighed as she looked at the people, knowing she couldn't prolong it any longer. "Oh well… we might as well let the whole school know I'm Phoenix…the girl who won the National singing contest!" She said.

This caught both EC's and Paul's attention as they turned around too looking at Phoenix AKA Kina, the girl who won the National singing contest.

"Did you hear that?" EC asked.

Paul nodded. "Yeah…so she's the one who won that singing contest…"

"Well we're learning more and more about them, aren't we?" EC smiled.

"So Paul, how are you?" Dawn asked. "I just thought of, like, the _best_ idea. We should totally go on a date together!"

Paul smirks. "Sure about that? 'Cause I feel as if that's your _weakest_ idea ever. You really are pathetic aren't you?" EC laughed at this.

Dawn glared at EC before smiling again. "I know that you want me. And I'm sure we'll be together soon," she said walking to her desk.

"I'll always be here for you my queen," Brendan said giving a kiss on EC's hand and leaving.

EC looked at her hand in disgust, glaring at it. "Looks like I'm going to burn my hand soon…"

"He's just lucky we're in school right now…"

"Well Barry, seeing as you're the one telling the school I'm Phoenix…you can keep the fanboys away from me," Kina said.

"That's Gary's job, he called it before we even got here," Barry said.

"Hey, Kina's like a little sis to me, I've known her since she was five," Gary said.

"First day and you already have a bodyguard. That's a new record, Kina," Drew said.

"Hey guys!" Mike appeared.

"Where did you come from?" Kina asked.

"My schedule got changed, I'm in all your classes now _chika_," he said sitting next to Kina.

"Okay."

Barry noticed something. "Wait, so he can call you _chika_, but I can't call you princess?"

"Nope, rather be called _Chika_. Besides, you started calling me Phoenix," Kina said.

"Now, Kina?" Drew asked.

Kina nods. "Now," the singer's attitude suddenly changed. "I'm breaking up with you, Drew."

"Why?!" He yelled.

"'Cause you're a lying stupid cheat!" She yelled.

"I'm a cheat?! You're the one who cheated on me!"

"NO! I know what I saw when I found you with that girl! It's OVER!" She turned her back to Drew.

"Fine!" He did the same.

Paul growled. "They're making too much noise…"

"Looks like a break-up just occurred…" EC laughed.

"Exactly why I hate relationships."

"And that's why I've never had a boyfriend that you wouldn't kill,"

Kina turned around. "Convincing enough," she said.

"You are one great actor, Phoenix," Barry said.

"Yeah, I know. Watch, I can probably fake a broken ankle and get out of gym,"

"She probably could. That's the sad part…" Drew said.

"So_ chika_ sings and acts!" Mike said.

"She's not that good of an actor; she should stick to singing…" Gary said.

Paul sighs. "I should really switch classes…"

"Not enjoying the loudness?"

"Not with the leader of both of our fanclubs in the same room and the new guys as well. It gives me a headache…"

"It'll be okay, Paul," EC reassured him.

"Not only is she front page, she's also a news reporter!" Mike exclaimed.

"What? She's part of the newspaper club?" Gary asked.

"Yep! I wanted to join at least one club, and well, seeing as Barry's president and Mike's vice, I might as well join the newspaper. Oh, one thing though guys, I only interview teachers, not students," Kina said.

"Wow…the first one to want to interview teachers. OKAY!" Barry smiled.

"Don't worry _chika_, no one wants to interview teachers 'cause they're boring. What sport did you choose?" Mike asked.

"Tennis. I'm great at it. I was gonna join softball, but I decided not to," Kina replied.

"It's a good thing you did, last time you got hit with the softball, you broke your arm," Drew said.

"Looks like someone's joining the tennis team," Paul whispered.

EC smiled. "It's a good thing I'm good at sports then."

"Just remember the plan,"

"Now, when have I ever forgotten about them?"

"Once."

"That's not fair, I just read the directions wrong,"

"And almost messed up the whole operation…"

"Yeah, yeah...."

"Hey Phoenix, care to give us a taste of your talented singing?" Barry asked.

"…fine, just this once," Kina said.

"That's all I ask!"

Kina sighed and took a breathe that started singing _Sober_ by_ Kelly Clarkson_.

_'And I don't know....This could break my heart or save me......'_

"I can see why she won! Why'd you choose that song?" Mike asked.

"'Cause that night, it was exactly three months after I broke up with my last boyfriend…after he said he'd never hurt me…he cheated on me…" She said. "But, that's the past! And I'm over him now!"

"What? Found another crush?" Drew asked.

"Well…kinda…" Kina said vaguely.

"Who? Gary asked.

"Me." Mike smirked.

"What?" Drew looked at Kina. As she caught him peering, she looked the other way, blushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'm going out with Mike."

"And you accused me of cheating," Drew teased.

"Yeah well, you did..."

Paul and EC heard Kina singing and was sure that she was the National Singing winner.

"No doubt, she's the one…" Paul said.

"Oh boy, so when should we start?"

"Not yet…we still need info on her,"

EC sighed. "I'll call _them_ later and _they'll_ send it to us then," she pulled out her cell phone and sent a text before closing it. "Alright I've just sent _them_ a messageto send us some information on her."

"When are they getting here?"

"Should be there by the time we get home,"

"Race?" Paul smirked.

"Fine, whoever gets home first gets to open it and lead the plan," EC said.

"Then you are going down."

She scoffed at this. "You wish.."

* * *

After their classes, it was finally lunch time for everyone. Kina and her friends sat at a table and EC and Paul sat at a table near them by themselves and began talking.

"Kina, keep jumping from guy to guy like you're doing and soon there'll be none left for you to date!" Gary said.

"There's a few guys I'd never go out with in this school," Kina said.

"Like who? Mr. Arrogant over there?" Barry said pointing to Paul.

"Definitely not him. I'd never go out with him even if he was the last guy in the universe!"

"Wow, first girl to come to this school who isn't a fangirl of his," Mike said, surprised.

"I'm no one's fangirl. Fangirls are preppy little chicks who have nothing to do with their time so they waste it idolizing one specific guy. It's stupid." Kina said.

EC, who was listening to everything they said, laughed. Paul just glared at her.

"What? It's funny to hear what they say." EC smiled.

"You are messed up in the head, you know that?"

"Whatever, you know the only reason we're even partnered up is because we balance each other," EC said.

"And we're twins…"

"Hmm…that too…Just be glad that Dawn isn't in this lunch period,"

"Be glad that Brendan isn't either."

"Yeah, yeah," EC's cell then began to ring and she checked it. "Well, the package is home now…"

"I should ditch school…"

"Don't, you'll get suspended,"

"Like I care," Paul smirked as he finished his lunch. "Okay so one year left in this torture zone."

"You're not serious about going to that," EC said before whispering "spy school are you?"

"Why not? We're both the best in our division. The only reason mom and dad didn't send us to different schools for each mission is because they wanted us to stick to one place."

"Even so, you should at least finish school,"

"…why?"

EC sighed. "Well where ever you go, I'm coming along too. We're partners for a reason,"

"Yeah…" Paul then realized something. "Wait…don't you have tennis after school?"

EC gasped. "Well then you're coming with me!"

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"Well if you don't, then I'm going home and flipping your sorry little butt out the window,"

"Fine…anyways, she's joining newspaper, you planning to do it?"

"Nah, I've got yearbook club, best way to learn about the school,"

Paul sighed. "I still can't believe you dragged me into it as well…"

"So? It was either that or I would of made you do the newspaper club,"

Paul glared at her. "Don't you dare,"

EC retracted as she put her hands in front of her in defense. "I know, I know…"

"Okay, this school is officially boring! Nothing eventful happens!" Kina yelled.

"Just wait 'til senior year, Kina," Gary said.

"I won't have a senior year, Gary. I'm taking so many classes, I'll have enough credits to graduate the end of junior year,"

"Same with me," Drew said. "That was the plan from the start. After that, dad has us moving to the same college, that is, if Kina doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Which I don't."

"But I thought-" Barry said, but was cut off by Kina.

"That was to keep the fanboys away; I'm not really dating him. I'll be glad to leave. Start my singing career, besides I already have a record label asking me to record for them,"

Barry saw that Kina didn't eat lunch. "Phoenix…do you ever eat lunch?"

"Nope, I'm never that hungry, I just wait 'til I get home," She said.

"She always has…" Drew said.

"Yep!" Kina sighed. "I can't wait 'til after school, I got tennis today, then newspaper tomorrow." 'I wonder if I can…nah, Drew probably won't let me…last time I went to lessons…it ended up becoming karate lessons…' She thought. "Guys…I need to go to my locker."

"…you didn't! Kina! You know you're not supposed to bring…that yet!"

"Well the principal said it was okay…"

Drew sighed. "Fine...I got to go with her…" he said getting up and walked away with Kina to her locker. Where Kina opened her locker to see a dog in there.

"Hey Emerald, wake up," Kina said.

Emerald looked up and barked softly.

Kina picked her up. "The principal said I could bring her, Drew you know sometimes I need her, when my vision leaves."

Drew sighed. "I'd love to know how that happens…"

"The eye doctor said something about the change in lights." She set Emerald down and puts a leash on her.

After school ended, Kina, Emerald and Drew were heading to the tennis court.

Emerald barked at the doors. Drew just looked at her. "I'm gonna teach that dog how to open doors… you okay Kina?"

"Yeah…I'm good, just can't see anything!" Kina said as they walked outside. "Whoa! Bright light…" she used her hand to block the light from her eyes.

"It's the sun, you idiot…Emerald, make sure she gets to the tennis court without hitting any trees, okay?" Drew said.

Emerald barked and led Kina to the court.

Paul and EC walked over to tennis court. Paul leaned against the fence that surrounded the tennis court and EC stood next to him.

"You better not go all out on them…" Paul said.

EC held onto her racket looking at it. "Fine, fine," she said. She then saw Kina through the racket and saw Emerald. "Hmm? Is she blind?"

"I don't know, I would if you let me get the information,"

"Well too bad. We're still having the race though,"

"Whatever…"

"Sit Emerald…geeze, why does the sun have to be so bright? …why do I have to be cursed?" Kina muttered to herself.

Emerald sat there and barked.

Kina took off her sunglasses. "Ow…the sun's still bright…oh well, at least I can see again…"

Paul looked over. "Time to put our plan in motion."

EC smiled and walked over. "Hello, I'm EC and this is my brother, Paul. You're new here aren't you?"

"Hi, yeah. I'm Kina, this is Emerald," Kina said looking up to EC and Paul.

Emerald started growling at them.

Kina looked over. "Emerald? Sit, you're never like this…" she sighed and looked back at EC. "Sorry about that, she just got out of training…"

Paul looked at the dog suspiciously as EC smiled. "It's alright, are you here for tennis too?

"Yeah," Kina said. 'Something's up…Emerald never growls at people…I'll ask her later…'

Emerald continued to growled.

Kina looked at Emerald. "_Por favor! Silencio!_"

Emerald sat down and stopped growling.

"Have you played tennis before?" EC asked before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and realized what it was. "Oh… Kina, can you tell the tennis coach that I've got a family emergency? Paul just got a text saying that."

Kina nodded. "Sure."

Emerald started to bark again.

Kina looked at Emerald. "_Silencio!_ Now! Lay down! And don't you dare start barking again!" Kina scolded.

Emerald whined and laid down.

EC smiled. "Thank you, Kina. We should talk sometime…"

Paul and EC started to walk towards the forest then looked around to make sure no one saw them. They then made a dash to their house.

"What was that?!" EC yelled.

"There is something up with that dog; I know it…"

EC nodded as she jumped over the tree's root. "Either way, we need to talk to her to figure more about her…"

"I know, but it's hard with that dog in the way. Why is he there anyways?"

"We'll learn soon enough."

As the twins started to arrive home, Paul was able to beat her by an inch.

"I win," Paul smirked.

"That's cause that branch tripped me!"

"You're fault then."

As the two walked into the house, Paul noticed there were two packages. "Why are there two?"

"'Cause I also asked for her ex as well. Doesn't it seem strange that both of them transferred?"

"I assume…" he said as he opened the package. "Huh, looks like she has a vision problem. Explains the dog…"

"Paul, check this out. Her ex is actually her twin brother…"

"…well that's just disturbing…"

"They probably have good intentions…I think…"

Paul sighed. "Whatever," he said as he continue to read the information.

"Well I know one thing; we need to start becoming friends with this girl…"

"Why?"

"Turns out she gets in trouble at times," she pointed to a piece of paper. "She could be the one…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

Kina watched them leave towards the forest before looking at Emerald and putting on a special radio on her collar, allowing her to translate her thoughts into words. "What was all that about, Emerald?"

"I don't trust them!" She thought as her transmitter said it.

"I can tell…"

After tennis practice, the two went home. As soon as they got there, Kina yelled "DREW! We need to talk to Emerald!"

Drew walked towards them, dragging her to her room. "What?"

"EC and Paul, I don't trust them. They were talking to Kina… and something was different…"

"I don't blame her for not trusting them…" Kina said.

"I wouldn't trust them with my own tail! Luckily with half of your classes outside, I get to come with you to school most of the time and keep an eye on you,"

"…yeah, but no barking in the school, okay? Low growling and talking to me are fine, though."

"Okay…I'm still coming with you to school tomorrow…it's supposed to be cloudy, which means more light changes than normal…"

Kina sighed, annoyed with the light changes and everything else. "Alright…"

"Its 10:00 PM Kina. Remember we have early driver's ed. tomorrow," Drew said.

Kina yawned. "Yeah, yeah…I'll remember…"

* * *

Paul sighed. "With records like hers can't we just say it's her and move on?"

EC smiled. "Of course not. That would ruin our reputation."

"You're the moron that actually cares…"

"And?"

"Just forget it, I'm heading to bed," he got up and walked to his room.

"I'll go to bed in a bit. There's something else I wanna read about,"

"Alright. Good night…"

"Night!" EC said as she walked Paul disappear upstairs. "Hmm… so it looks like she's into martial arts as well," she said to no one in particular. "This could lead to a problem if we need to get physical… of course we'll need to see how strong she is as well…" she sighed. "I'm about to give into what Paul said and just said she did it." She leaned her head back and saw the clock saying 12:30 AM. She sighed again. "But… how am I suppose to get close to her? …without her dog noticing anything suspicious?"

* * *

"Kina, it's 11, come on, we need to do more training…" Drew said.

"Why? I've had enough training…wait, what type of training?"

"Combat."

"_Qué?_"

"Fighting. Dad said to."

Kina sighed. "Wake up Emerald… I'm gonna need some help…"

'Training again?'

"Yeah…"

"Kina, you know dad's been overprotective of us ever since mom died, that's why you need to train in fighting." Drew said.

"Yeah, I know…stay in the kitchen, Emerald, we'll just be outside," she sighed.

"Okay!"

* * *

Kina: well i hoped you had fun reading.

Drew: ....this is weird...

Kina: Well that's what happens when me and EC get to write a story!

EC: Don't be like that Drew, it was fun ^.^

Paul: ...no it wasn't...

EC: *sticks her tongue out playfully*

Kina: It was to fun! And it only....gets...funnier.....maybe?

Drew: What do you mean maybe?*reads the rest of the story*wow.....

Kina: Don't say anything! You'll spoil it for the readers!

EC: *nods*

Paul: O.O *reading the rest of the story* WHAT?!

EC: *laughs*

Kina:*laughing*it gets better! wait until you read what me and EC are coming up with now for the story!

EC: Sheesh! Don't spoil it *takes the book away from Paul*

Paul: *glares at her*

EC: Well readers, Chapter 2 will be coming soon ^.^ Bye bye for now!

Kina: Bye!


	2. Spies

Kina: Hello readers!

Emerald: HI!

Kina: For everyone that reviewed the last chapter, you get a cookie!

EC: Unfortunately we only have virtual flavored...

Paul: -.-'

EC: Well then, you're gonna be surprised for this one

Paul: *covers EC's mouth* Don't spoil it

EC: ^.^'

Kina: The worst spoiler we could say is-

Drew:*covers her mouth with his hands* Don't tell them it.

Emerald: Yea, let them find out for themselves!

EC: Fine fine. We won't say anything...for now...

Paul: EC

EC: Fine, I'll let them see

Kina: We won't spoil the story

EC: *pokes Drew* You want to do the disclaimer seeing as you-

Paul: *covers her mouth* Don't let them know...

Drew: **...fine......my sister and EC own nothing but themselves...**and Kina owns Emerald

Emerald: Yep!

EC: *laughs* **The characters not owned by us are owned by Satoshi Tajiri! **Have fun reading peoples!

* * *

Not so High School

By: Kina and EC

Chapter 2

Spies

The next day came as Paul woke up and got ready for school. He noticed that EC wasn't awake yet so we walked over to her room.

"EC, wake up…" he noticed she wasn't there. "Hmm…" he walked downstairs and saw her asleep on the couch with the pile of files in front of her. "Idiot…" he muttered walking over to her. "EC, wake up now…"

She started to stir and woke up. "Paul? What time is it?"

"An hour and a half before school starts…"

She stretched getting up. "Wow…didn't realized I fell asleep here…"

"Figures…get dressed so we can leave already,"

EC nodded as she walked to her room and got ready. As soon as she got ready, the two left to school. Once at school the two walked around bored.

EC yawned. "Man, I'm tired…"

"What time did you go to sleep last night?"

"1 AM? Maybe 1:30?"

"Moron, you do realize we had school today, right?"

"Yeah, but as I read on, she became more interesting,"

"…just don't get too involved…"

"I know…" she said looking around. "Strange…Kina hasn't shown up yet…"

"Stop being interested in her…"

"It's hard…she's a very interesting girl, if you read between the lines of her records and files…"

"I don't cause I don't want to get too attached like you are,"

"That's just who I am…"

"You know Reggie won't approved if he finds out you got too attached like last time…"

EC looked at him before walking into homeroom. Paul just sighed following her.

* * *

That same morning at Kina and Drew's house. Gary walked over to their house to make sure they would get to school on time. Unfortunately Kina was still asleep and Drew, Gary and Emerald were trying to wake her up.

"Kina! Wake up!" Drew yelled.

Emerald was next to her barking.

Kina started to wake up. "This is your fault…you know that…right Drew?"

"How is this, his fault?" Gary asked.

"He's the one keeping me up all night for combat training cause dad doesn't want me unprepared in a fight…"

"And I told you he's been overprotective of us ever since mom died!" Drew said.

After they were finally able to get Kina to school, the next problem was getting her _into_ homeroom.

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO HOMEROOM!" Kina yelled trying to leave.

Barry pushes her in. "Too bad. You're already in homeroom."

Kina turned away from Barry and walked to her seat.

"Kina, you've been like this ever since mom died…" Drew said.

EC and Paul noticed them walked in and EC walked over to Kina smiling. "Hello Kina, did coach say anything about my disappearance? She is a strict one after all."

Brendan walked into the classroom noticing EC talking to Kina. "Why is our queen talking to the new girl?"

"Don't know…" A fanboy said.

Kina shakes her head no. "Nah, she didn't say much."

Emerald barked whining. Kina looked at Emerald before putting the radio translator on Emerald's collar. "Hi!" Emerald's transmitter said.

EC smiled. "Hello Emerald, may I pet her if you don't mind?

Paul looked back at EC muttering "idiot…"

Dawn appeared next to him suddenly. "Hey Paul! So what are you doing after school?

"Stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?"

"The kind of stuff that is none of your business," he said glaring at her.

"Well I was wondering do you wanted to go to the movies? It'll be perfect!" She said with sparkling eyes.

He sweat dropped looking at her. "No…why don't you get lost? Are you that stupid that you can't even take a hint?" Paul looked back again at EC and Kina. 'Playing her character again… She better not get caught up in it…'

Kina nodded. "Sure…Drew! You say I have mood swings…just yesterday Emerald was growling at EC and now she's jumping around saying hi!"

"Yeah, but you've been having constant mood swings ever since mom died…" Drew said.

EC gasped hearing that. "I'm sorry about your mother, Kina."

Kina just shrugged. "Well…I didn't know her that well…it wasn't that much of a loss…"

Emerald started to growl. "Kina…" she backed up growling even more now.

"What? Emerald, you've been acting strange lately…"

"them…it's them…"

Kina gasped. "You sure?"

"I know a scent when I smell one…they're here…" she growled. "He's one of them…"

"Who?" She said before realizing. "…oh…" she sighed. "Emerald, go wait with Drew okay? And stop causing trouble."

"Is there something wrong, Kina?" EC asked looking at her sadly.

'What is that dog up to?' Paul thought.

"It's nothing EC, Emerald's last owner was tracked down by some people and killed…right in front of Emerald…her sense of smell is sometimes off a bit…she still remembers the people…maybe they were in here once…or around someone in this room…" Kina said.

"I'm so sorry for Emerald. To see someone they loved killed in front of their eyes is devastating," EC said remembering her own parents being killed in front of her and Paul.

'I wonder who Emerald's owner is…' Paul thought.

"Yeah, I know how it feels…my little sister was killed right in front of Drew and I…s-she…was Emerald's owner…before I got her…she lived with my mom… Drew and I were with my dad…they were both killed right in front of me, Drew and Emerald… her name was Phoenix…cause of her eyes… they glowed bright red sometimes…" Kina said.

EC remembers the entire story on the report last night. "I'm sorry, Kina. I don't know what else to say, but I'm sure your mom and sister is in a better place now. Always watching over you," she said smiling.

Paul pulled out his cell phone and texted something before closing it. 'If what that dog says is true… then we're not alone here…'

"Yeah…that's why I choose Phoenix for my name in the singing contest…my little sister always wanted to be in one…" Kina said.

"That's good," she smiled before seeing Brendan walk over. "Oh boy…"

"So my queen, are you doing anything today?" Brendan asked.

"That's none of your business,"

"So is this your friend?" Brendan looked over to Kina.

"And if she is?"

"But the queen has always ruled alone. Why change the tradition,"

"…what?"

Paul walked over to them. "You better watch what you say, Brendan. My sister can do what she wants, it's her life not yours." He glared at him.

"Well one day, I'll be her husband and then it'll be our life,"

"…I think I'm going to be sick…" EC said.

Emerald suddenly started growl jumping at Mike.

Kina looked shocked. "Emerald?!"

"Him Kina! He has the scent!" Her transmitter said. She then pointed her tail to EC and Paul. "They do too! I remember now! The person who killed Phoenix! He was a spy!" She snapped a Mike.

"Call off your dog, Kina!" Mike yelled.

"Emerald! Come! Now! This isn't the time to talk about this!" Kina yelled.

"Kina! It was Mike! HE KILLED PHOENIX! He's a spy! So are those two!" Emerald said frantically pointing at EC and Paul again.

"Wh-…What?" Kina said confused about everything.

"You have any idea what the dog is saying?" EC said trying to keep their cover from being exposed. 'We gotta stop this…'

"Not a clue…" Paul said. 'This dog is going to give us all away…'

"…all three of you, EC, Paul, and Mike, come to the tennis courts after school…we'll talk then…my nose doesn't lie… I know the three of you are spies… I'd know that scent anywhere… you don't show up… I'm a good tracking dog… we'll see what happens after that…" Emerald looked at them serious.

Kina just looked at them speechless. Hurt. Betrayed…

EC looked at them. "…okay then…" she smiled. "We'll see you after school then." She walked back to her seat. Paul nodded and followed her back to his seat.

EC looked at Paul. "Who did you text?"

"What?" He asked looking back at him.

"I'm not blind, who did you text?" Paul just sighed giving her his phone. EC read the text saying "Who was assigned to assassinate Phoenix Hayden?" She then read the reply. "Mike." Her eyes widen. "So…he did do it…"

Paul nodded taking back his phone. "Right under our noses…" he sighed. "He must be a part of the assassination team…" he whispered lowly.

"Who knew… I'm going to run a background check on the students here… See if anymore are here…" EC whispered lowly.

Paul nodded.

"Come on Kina. I'll make sure they stay away from you," Emerald looked at Kina.

Kina still in shocked from the betrayal.

"Kina, come on. Everything will be okay," Drew said walking over to her.

Kina just shook her head 'no'. "It feels like I can't trust anyone in this school besides you, Emerald, and Gary…"

"Don't trust EC, or that brother of hers. They're spies just like Mike…as far as you know they could have been with him that night." Emerald's transmitter said.

Kina sighed walking over to her seat next to Drew and Gary.

* * *

School finally ended as everyone started to leave school. EC and Paul stood around waiting for everyone to leave as they walked down the empty hallway.

"Yes…yes…alright…thank you," EC said as she hanged up her cell phone.

"Well?" Paul looked at her.

"Seems like Mike was on a solo mission there that night…"

Paul sighed. "I thought Reggie said that this area was ours?"

"Even so, neither you or I are part of the assassination team, so if there was a killing needed, we weren't going to do it…"

"Did you at least find out why?"

"Not yet. They'll reply soon,"

"Well let's go to the tennis court like that dog said. If things get bad…run,"

"Even so the dog is a tracker dog… it'll be hard to get away without her finding where we are eventually…"

"We're in this messed now thanks to that mission. So we must deal with everything that comes along,"

EC nodded. "Yeah…"

* * *

The two arrived to the tennis court seeing Mike leaning up against the fence and Kina standing next to Emerald looking at both them along with Mike.

"Okay, no more secrets, don't try denying it, I can tell all three of you are spies," Emerald thought letting her transmitter do the talking.

"I'm not denying anything," Mike said not caring about anything now.

EC looked at Paul who looked back before looking straight at Emerald. "How can you tell if we're spies or not, Emerald?"

"Yeah, how can you?" Mike asked.

"By the scent on the tracking chips on your cell phones…my nose is more sensitive than most dogs, the scent is the same as the cell phone Mike has when he killed Phoenix and Kina's mom."

"…and I'm not exactly deaf you know…my vision might be bad, but my hearing is better thanks to that, I've heard the word 'spy' come up in your conversations a lot, same with yours Mike." Kina said.

EC sighed. 'How are we getting out of this one?' Her cell phone rang. "Hold on…" EC picked up. "Yes?"

"The mission wasn't placed into our main frame. The leader has already sent out the assassination team towards your area. He will be taken into custody until further noticed," the investigator said as he hanged up.

EC looked over to Mike glaring at him. "How dare you," Paul looked over to EC due to the sudden anger. "That mission wasn't even placed into the main frame." She said about to walk over to him.

Paul held her back. "What are you talking about?"

"He killed Phoenix and Kina's mother for his own joy!" She yelled. "How could you do that?!"

"EC, calm down," Paul said.

"Why should I?! He's just like those people that killed our parents!"

Emerald attacked Mike pushing him down to the ground.

Kina started at Emerald as tears started to fall from her eyes. "…Kill him…" she said her voice cold.

Emerald snapped his neck killing him.

* * *

EC: Wowie, that ending was a Whoa moment...

Paul: No kidding...

Drew: Yea.....

Gary: *reading the rest of the story*.......

Drew: I warned him not to read it...

EC: *laughing her head off*

Paul: -.-' ...do I even want to know?

EC: How about you just wait and see?

Drew: read the whole story if you want to know....

Emerald: ..where's Kina?

Drew: She left for a little while her and EC finish the rest of the story.

EC: *laughs* Well then Chapter 3 will be up soon peoples!

Emerald: Yep!....and hopefully Kina will be back soon too.


	3. New Allies

EC: Hiya readers! .... *looking around* Now where did she go?

Paul: ...who?

EC: Kina

Kina: *appears out of nowhere* I'm back!

Drew: ...where did you go?

Kina: ...we ran out of cookies so I had to get more.

Paul: ..................

EC: *laughing*

Kina: Oh! She might not make an appearance in chapters 1 and 2...but i brought someone!

Mia: Hi.

Kina: My sister! .....real name isn't Mia but she likes the name...

EC: :O OMG! It's you! You're like totally awesome!

Paul: ......

Mia: ...*throws a notebook at Paul*you need to talk more buzz-kill.*reads the whole story*...wow sis......feel sorry for you.

Kina: Shut up! Don't tell the readers!

Paul: At least I do talk unlike Gary...

EC: *laughs* That is true...

Kina: ...he's still out of it from reading the whole story.

Mia: ....WILL YOU TALK YET?!

Gary: ..no...

Paul: You just did...

EC: *laughs* Anyways, Mia, would you like to do the honor?

Mia: Sure! **My sis and her crazy friend don't own anything but themselves!**

Paul: That is scary true...

EC: *laughs* It's better than being normal ^.^ **The characters not owned by us are owned by Satoshi Tajiri!** Have fun reading!

* * *

Not so High School

By: Kina and EC

Chapter 3

New Allies

EC, suddenly knocked out of her anger state, gasped and looked at Kina. "We need to get her out of here now!"

"Why?" Paul asked.

"The assassination team is coming over here right now. If Kina is found here… She will be killed for killing a member,"

"Kina, we need you to come with us,"

"I promise, we won't do anything to hurt you," said EC, looking at her. "We're very alike…our love ones have been killed too. We just want to help you."

Kina thought about it before grudgingly nodding. "Emerald, go back home. Get that blood off of your muzzle. Tell Drew that Mike's dead, nothing more than that."

'Alright,' Emerald ran off in a different direction, back to home.

EC smiled. "Alright, we're going to lead you to our home. It'll be safest there."

"I'll go ahead." He started to run towards the forest.

"Right. Let's go Kina. The assassination team is quicker than a cheetah. Follow my brother, I'll stay behind you,"

Kina nodded as she followed Paul. 'They don't need to worry so much…I'm quick, smart, and good at fighting……they always called the fox a cunning trickster…quick, smart, good at fighting…' she thought.

The three arrived home after the run through the forest to their house. Paul opened the door and ran around the place locking each window and door along with putting the shades down.

EC sighed. "I know I'm going to hear this from my team…"

"Shut up, don't forget I'm your partner, so we're both going to hear about it…"

"…let's just hope Reggie doesn't hear about it…"

Kina flipped open her cell phone seeing a text. "Great…they're the last people who needed to know I let Emerald kill…oh well…they want to fight about it…I'll let them."

Paul walked over to them. "Done, we're going down to the basement and staying there for the time being…" Paul said walking down to the basement first.

EC smiled nodding. "Right…" she looked over to Kina. "Umm…who's they and what are you talking about?"

"They, are Drew and my father. They know Emerald's trained to kill at my command. They just promised to kill _me_ when I come home. But…" She tried to take a small chip out of her phone, but it didn't work so she pulled it out with her teeth and then snapped it in two. "Now they can't track where I am."

EC nodded. "Okay, let's go to the basement then." EC walked down to the basement and locked it as Kina walked in. "Well then, since we're all stuck together, might as well tell you now that you know… Yes, we're both spies. Neither of us are part of the assassination team, the same team Mike was on. I'm part of the investigation team and Paul is part of the defense team. We didn't even know that Mike was a spy, to tell you the truth."

"It shocked us all when your dog said it… but… why is your dad and Drew going to kill you?"

"If you don't mind us asking…"

"'Cause I gave Emerald the command to kill. I kinda promised them I never would… because she tried to kill my dad once… don't blame her though… he gets on my nerves too," Kina said.

"Well we're going to help you escape." EC smiled.

"What? EC we're already in enough trouble as it is," Paul said.

EC shook her head 'no'. "Paul, are you really going to let her go through this alone? Besides it is my fault for telling her…"

"But-"

"No, I know she didn't do it. I saw it in her eyes when I was talking to her earlier. She's not the one…"

Paul sighed. "Fine…but I'm closing that mission and handing it off to someone else." EC nodded.

"Huh?" Kina said not understanding a single thing they said. "…Emerald's right… she said this would be confusing…"

"Long story, short, we're going to help you…" Paul said.

EC smiled. "Yup, what he said."

"…okay…" Kina said un-surely.

EC and Paul looked at her confused.

"Well first… do you even want us to help you?" Paul asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"She doesn't sound so sure about it. She might not even want us here… for one thing, we're complete strangers to her. We just met her yesterday. Maybe she doesn't want us in her business…" Paul said.

"Oh yeah… well, Kina… do you want us to help you?"

"Well… you two seem to know more than me about what's going on… so yeah… please help me," Kina said.

EC smiled. "Well first, we know that the assassination team is probably searching for the killer by now with the help of the investigation team. So I might be called to help. I'll do my best to keep them away…"

"But another problem is school… if your brother is after you, then how are you going to avoid him?"

"I just won't go.. I don't need to go. I got a place I can stay at, Emerald and I found it a while back, it's about a mile from school, I can get there in 4 minutes. The bigger problem is, I need Emerald…"

"Hmm… well Paul and I are good at acting as someone else…we have permission to do it whenever we need to…"

"When does Emerald have to get a check-up? We could be disguised as vets and replace the dog?" Paul suggested.

"Or we could find a dog exactly like Emerald. Go walking and accidentally switch the two…" EC said.

"Okay," Kina pulled out the radio translator and looks at it. "Luckily I pulled this off of her collar before she attacked Mike. Even more better is that I destroyed the tracking chip in it a long time ago…"

"So I guess we're doing the switching…" EC said.

"If we do, we need someone different to do it. Emerald accidentally told the whole class that we're spies so Drew would know…"

"Well…we'll have to ask someone then…"

"Or I could do it. She doesn't bark when she sees me. It was part of the training, like if one of us was kidnapped, the other would attack the kidnapper, who didn't know we were there. I could switch them… but it'll be hard… not impossible though… I'd just be doing the whole switch while blind… Actually… it would be pretty easy.

EC nodded. "Alright, but Paul will be following you just in case." She said pulling out her cell phone. "Now we just need to call for a replacement." After a few seconds she hung up. "Alright, everything is done. The dog should be coming here tonight or early tomorrow morning. Sure Drew won't notice you?"

"Just in case… I have hair dye in my book bag, I was gonna dye my hair black at school," Kina said.

"Alright then. Since you're going to be here… I guess you can train the dog while we're in school," EC said.

"We just sent word to other spies in the school to erase the memory of most of the people in that classroom. The only person we weren't able to get our hands on were Drew…I believe…" Paul said.

EC sighed. "I'm just worried about what he's going to say tomorrow…"

"He won't say anything 'cause then they'd know he knows how Mike died," Kina reassured them.. "He also won't say anything 'cause I'll go to jail for letting Emerald attack and kill Mike, then he'll be dead. My Dad'll kill him cause he'll think I'm hurt. He's been overprotective of me ever since my mom died. He wouldn't really kill me for letting Emerald kill someone… more like ground me for life."

"Alright, I'm going to go check out the place to see if anything is happening," EC said leaving before returning a couple of minutes later. "The coast is clear."

"Where is the assassination team?"

EC shrugged. "Who knows? They aren't exactly the brightest team in the organization."

"Apparently…"

"Well, they're set up for assassination, not tracking… besides, there's nothing to track," Kina said.

"Yeah, but the investigation team will be coming soon and they are sneaky. So we'll all have to keep a low profile, especially you, Kina," EC said.

"Just be glad that the dog picked the place in the school with no cameras. But I'll go back and double check before school,"

"But there's still nothing to track," Kina said. "No matter what they try. They can be as sneaky as they want, everything makes noise. I'll hear them even before they see me."

"I hope so…" EC sighed. "I wish I could of double checked Mike's body before we ran off just in case we accidentally place any clues over there…"

"All that will be there are four teeth marks on his neck," Kina said. "It could have been made by any animal. Emerald made sure not to scratch him."

"Well I'll just double-check to make sure," EC said..

"When are you going in?" Paul asked.

"Probably tonight or tomorrow after school…" EC said as she heard a knock on the front door. "Looks like our dog is here," she got up and left to get the dog.

"Okay, so we're gonna switch Emerald with another dog?" Kina asked as Paul nodded. "…that will work so long as no one asks the dog to try and track me…"

"Well the dog we got is just a normal dog from a pet store… nothing special about her. No skills or anything. Just a dog that likes to do normal stuff; walking, being fed, playing catch…"

EC returned with the dog holding her on a lease. "How does she compare to Emerald?"

"She looks just like her," Kina said amazed.

"Good," EC smiled, handing over the fake Emerald to Kina. "We should get some sleep. We have school tomorrow and you have a switch-a-roo to do." Paul nodded.

Kina looked down at the dog. "…if I didn't know this wasn't Emerald… I would say it was her."

After the three left the basement, Paul went off to bed and EC showed Kina to her room before going to bed herself.

* * *

The next day came as EC and Paul got dressed and went off to school leaving a note for Kina to let her know they left. The two walked around the school like they did every morning until it was finally time for homeroom.

EC yawned looking sleepy as she walked around. Paul looked over. "Did you go down to the lab last night?"

"No, but I did some more research on Kina's father and Drew…" EC said as Paul looked up and saw Drew walking around with Emerald. EC suddenly became a bit hostile. "…We better be careful around him…"

"Yeah…" he agreed..

As the two watched Drew with Emerald, they saw Emerald whining as she pulled at the chain around her neck that suddenly broke free. She looked surprised before running off. Drew ignored the dog as she ran just like he planned.

'Emerald should lead me right to Kina…' he thought.

"Looks like Emerald escaped…" Paul muttered.

EC sent a text to Kina telling her what happened. "Think she'll go to Kina?"

"Let's hope not… if so Drew would know her location… and ours as well…"

Kina, who was still in bed read the text and texted back 'I'll be near the school, I'll find her.'

Paul looked at Drew noticing he didn't go after her. "Something's up. He's not going after her…"

"Think it was planned?" EC asked.

"Probably…"

EC read the text that was received in her cell before texting back 'Double check Emerald, cause Drew isn't going after her…'

"Come on, we stand here any longer, he'll suspect something…"

"He probably already does…"

While Kina was running to the school, she sent back a text .'Found her, I'll check her now for any tracking chips.' "Emerald!" Emerald walked over to Kina happily as she put on the radio transmitter. "Any tracking chips?"

'Only one, throw it into the river,' Emerald said, taking off the tracking chip.

Kina threw it into the river before texting EC 'she only had one tracking chip. I threw it into the river'

* * *

EC and Paul were walking to homeroom as EC got the text. She texted back. 'Alright, but what about the fake Emerald?' She walked into homeroom and sat next to Paul. She received another text from Kina saying, 'Drew should have her, he's taking her back, he said something about skipping school, so it looks like I might show up at school after all.' EC smiled as she read that and texting back, 'Alright, we have a substitute today anyways.'

"Any new information on Drew and his father?" Paul asked, looking at EC.

"Not that we already know of… I'm going to go take a look at Mike this afternoon. So watch Kina."

Kina walked into homeroom with Emerald sitting in her normal seat talking to Gary.

"So that radio thing is how she can talk?" Gary said, looking at it.

"Yeah, seeing as I can't understand anything she barks. And she gives me no warning before I hit a locker…" She said glaring at Emerald.

'I barked at you!'

"Like I said! I couldn't understand anything you barked!"

"Hey, did you hear? Mike got killed in the tennis courts yesterday," Gary said.

"No…I didn't hear about that, what happened?" Kina lied, trying to learn what everyone was saying about the death.

"They say some type of animal attacked him. They did say there were wild dogs around here…"

EC walked over. "Let's hope they don't attack anyone else then." She smiled.

"Yeah, they might have to shut down the school then…" Kina said.

"Yeah, at least no one can blame Emerald," he said petting her. "She's the nicest dog I've ever met. She'll let almost anyone pet her. I don't even think she could kill anyone, she's just not that kind of dog."

'If only you knew…' EC smiled.. "Yeah…"

'That's so far from the truth…' Kina thought. "True, she'd never attack anyone…" 'Darn, that's a huge lie…'

A teacher walked in. "EC, you're needed at the office."

"Okay," EC said. 'Looks like the investigation team needs me now…' She said bye to the others before walking down to the office and getting a pass to leave; walking out with someone. "What is it?

"You're needed at the lab. We may have found something that could lead us to the killer…" the mysterious person said walking next to her.

"Alright." She nodded.

They arrived at the lab, where he showed Mike's corpse, laying in a contained room.

"Here's Mike. The attack looks like it came from a dog," he said.

"I've heard rumors around school that it was a wild dog. It's too bad I wasn't able to see it…" she lied. "I would know what kind of dog it was."

"Where were you at the incident?"

"In school, I had a yearbook club meeting…"

The person sighed, buying her story completely. "So no one besides the dog was probably there…"

"Yeah, may I go in and double check him?"

"Sure, but there isn't much evidence."

EC nodded as she walked into the room and checked Mike thoroughly, seeing a small stand of hair that they missed. 'Now how did they miss that?' She looked around making sure no one was looking and checking to make sure the cameras weren't filming her at the moment and replaced the hair with wild dog hair. "Hey! I think I found something…" The boy walked in as she pointed to the hair. "It's hair, it'll give us a hint of what attacked him."

The person nodded. "Yeah," He said as walked out and did some tests. "Yup, it's definitely a wild canine hair."

"So case closed?" EC prayed.

"For now. Just got to send it to the leader and from there, if it's a case closed, it's shut down and onto our next case of who paid him to do it. If it's not, we'll call you back and we'll do a full investigation." EC nodded.

* * *

'Darn it…' Kina thought. "Hey Gary, can you tell the teacher I need to go to the nurse?"

"Sure," Gary said as Kina walked out of the classroom.

Paul noticed her leave. 'Now where is she going?' He wondered as he left too, following her and not caring if anyone saw him leave. "Where are you going?"

"Away from the school, I can leave without anyone else noticing, it's easy," she said putting on her sunglasses. "Of course… being blind, makes this a little harder than expected, but I can still get away from this school."

"Why?"

"'Cause, one, I'm tired of the school. Two, it's only a matter of time before someone figures out who killed him. I wasn't at newspaper club yesterday. Barry's probably wondering why. And I can't think of anything to tell him. It's best if I get away from the school for now," she explained.

"Alright, just make sure to be careful. When the police sees students out of school during this hour, they are usually suspicious of it," Paul warned.

"Don't worry, I know how to avoid the cops, I'm going to that place Emerald and I found a mile from here."

"Alright then…" he said leaving her.

Kina sighed, watching him leave before leaving herself. "We can't let anyone know you killed him…"

'Yeah…I know…is that why you left the school?'

"Yeah… I don't think I'll be going back any time soon…"

Paul walked back into class seeing EC in her seat, waving at him. "How did you-"

"I'm just that sneaky." EC grinned.

Paul sweat dropped before taking his seat. "Anything?" He whispered.

"They bought the canine hair on Mike. They are currently sending it to the leader for an approval to see if it's a case closed or not,"

"Let's hope it is…"

"By the way…where's Kina?"

"At her hideout…"

* * *

After school ended, Paul and EC walked out of school. EC texted Kina: 'We're done school, want us to get you?' EC waited for a bit before getting a reply from Kina saying: 'Sure! Just be careful, the woods around the place where I'm at are full of wild animals! I got attacked by a squirrel!!!" EC sweat dropped and smiled then texted 'Alright, where's your location?' 'The forest about a mile away from school, there's a huge hill in the middle of it with a cave on the side of it.' The text said.

"So?"

"The hill in the forest with the cave on the side, you know that place right?" EC asked.

Paul nodded.. "Race?"

EC smirked. "Alright then, brother," she said as the two dashed off to Kina's location.

"They're coming Emerald," Kina said as she put away her cell phone and looked over to Emerald.

'Good…that squirrel was scary!'

"Hey, you weren't the one who got attacked by it!"

EC and Paul continued to run through the forest with Paul a bit ahead of EC.

"Too fast for ya?" Paul smirked.

EC stuck out her tongue. "DUCK!"

"What?" Paul said before seeing something come towards him. He then got down. "What was that?!"

"…a flying squirrel…" EC said as Paul sweat dropped. EC then took the chance and ran ahead. "Sucker!"

"More like cheater!" Paul glared, running after her.

EC arrived at the cave first smiling. "Ha! I win."

"That's 'cause that stupid squirrel got in the way…" Paul said.

"I wasn't lying when I said I got attacked by one," Kina said walking towards them.

'It was a scary squirrel!' Emerald's transmitter said.

"Paul was this close to getting hit by a flying squirrel," EC said, using her hands to show.

"Stupid squirrel, I would of won too…" Paul said.

EC laughed.. "So how was your day out here?"

"Pretty boring. I was stuck talking to Emerald all day…" Kina said.

'Hey, I'd rather sit in that stupid school all day too!'

"Well, let's go then," Paul said.

EC nodded. "Oh. They believed the wild dog hair on Mike's shirt, so if the leader confirms it, then the case is closed and you're free."

"Yay… but I'm still not coming back to school… Drew would kill me…"

"It's alright. You can hang at our place for the time being. Reggie, our older brother and guardian isn't around right now. He's off in Europe for a mission," EC said.

"Okay, thanks." Kina smiled.

EC nodded. "No problem, we're just happy to help."

"Yeah…"

Kina nodded.

'Can I still go to the school?' Emerald asked.

"We could bring you… but then who will keep Kina company?" EC said.

'Oh…right…'

"And you say I forget easily, Emerald…"

EC smiled. "Well, let's go."

* * *

The four walked into the house, seeing another package on the table.

"Hmm…looks like another package came home…" EC said looking at it..

"What is it this time?"

"Nothing important, just something I wanted to know," EC said.

'It smells like a lot of papers… is that what it is?' Emerald asked.

EC nodded. "Yeah, they are just files."

"You have too much time on your hands." Paul sighed.

"I'm part of the investigation team. It's my job to know things…"

'It is?'

"More or less…" EC smiled as she walked over to her and pat Emerald.

'Oh, cool, so you get to know everything!'

'Hmm…' Kina thought, not listening to the conversation. 'Maybe I can go back to school… I have that black hair dye… and those earrings… oh, right… that's gonna hurt… I'll pierce them myself…geeze…that's gonna hurt…piercing my own ears… oh well, but I still need Emerald… I know! I have enough hair dye; I'll dye her black too! And change her name…to Onyx…it might work…so I'll dye my hair black, pierce my ears,…wear some make-up that I got…dye Emerald black, have her get used to the name Onyx…and go to school like nothing's wrong!' She smiled to herself in reassurance.

EC nodded smiling. "Yup, that's my job. Paul over there is on the defense team. So at times he is hired for bodyguard work and other stuff, but since we're partners. He spends most of his time helping with the investigations and deals with fights if any happen."

'Cool! Kina's good at fighting too! She even beat three guys at once! They were trying to steal me!'

Kina finally came back to reality and looked over to Emerald and smiled. 'Emerald's acting like a little puppy again… that's actually kinda good…'

"That's good," EC smiled. "Both my brother and I are black belts in all martial arts. You see, as a spy. You're picked from birth. So we've been training together since we've been born."

Paul then received a text from HQ. "Hey…there's been a shooting downtown…"

Kina also got a text, but this one was from Gary. "Seems like Gary was there… he just texted me saying he saw someone with a gun running downtown… he heard gun shots…"

Emerald growled. 'I can smell the gun powder from here!'

"We should go down there then to check things out," EC said.

"Let's just hope that no one saw your friend… especially if he starts to run as well…" Paul said.

Kina got another text from him. "…No… he just texted me again… the guy running dropped the gun right in front of Gary, the police are blaming him for this!"

"The police are that stupid?"

"…some are Emerald…"

"Let's go then…" Paul said.

* * *

Kina: Have fun reading?

Mia: ....if your name was Kia, our names would rhyme.

Drew: ...random much?

Mia: Yep!

EC: *smiles* Oh well, can't blame her

Paul: I can...

EC: Well you're you...

Drew: ...Kina disappeared again...

Mia: ...her uncle died....you'd disappear too if your uncle died....

EC: Aww, I'm sorry Kina T.T Chapter 4 will be up soon peoples...


	4. Mission Time Gary and Luna

EC: Hiya peoples! :O Soooo sorry that it's been SO long -.-' We've been busy... somewhat XD

Paul: ...somewhat?

Hoshi: *pops out of no where* Yes somewhat!

Paul: ... *looks at Hoshi strangely*

Mia:We've been having trouble with School

Drew:troble? More like danger seeing as it's been weeks...

Kina:yea well we're back now so shut up Drew.

EC: Oh yeah... peoples this is Hoshi, she's gonna show up every now and then and cause a mess

Hoshi: :D Yup! ^.^

Paul: -.-' 'Great...'

EC: Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Kina:Me! **Me and EC don't own anything besides ourselves and the plot!** Oh, and I looked this up on the interweb, apparently my name is the same as a singers....-.-'....I didn't get my name from her....I got bored one day and came up with the name.

Paul: .............okay...

Hoshi: *ROTFL* Wow... that was just... RANDOM!

EC: *nods* Yup yup

Kina:Oh well, it's gonna get randomer!........uh-oh.....trouble! Paul! Run! Dawn's comming!

Paul: ..... *runs*

Hoshi: *points laughing*

EC: *laughs a bit* Well then peoples... before we start spoiling... enjoy reading the story ^.^ And **the characters not owned by us are owned by Satoshi Tajiri!**

* * *

Not so High School

By: Kina and EC

Chapter 4

Mission Time – Gary ~ Luna

The group arrived to the scene of the shooting downtown. They saw police all over the place and Gary standing there looking confused while the police were questioning him. Paul and EC walked past the caution yellow lines.

"Hey you're-" The police started before Paul and EC showed him their badges.

"They're here with us too," EC said pointing to Kina and Emerald.

"Umm…right…" The police said a bit confused.

"What happened here?"

"We caught this guy red-handed trying to rob a store," he said pointing to Gary.

"And you idiots actually believe he did it?" Kina said sighing. "Emerald, search."

Emerald barked as she walked over to the gun and smelled it before whining.

"Apparently the scent on the gun doesn't match Gary's," Kina said.

"What's going on? Why are they blaming me?" Gary asked.

"The gun was dropped right in front of you that's why…" Kina said.

The police was about to pick up the gun with his bare hands before EC yelled at him. "Wait!" The policed stopped and looked at her, shocked. "Are you stupid? Don't touch it with your hands, it'll be harder to find the fingerprint."

"Oh…right…" he said as he put on his gloves and picked up the gun, putting it into a clear bag.

"A bunch of complete idiots…" Paul muttered.

"No kidding…" EC said.

"Look kid, we saw the gun in front of you, so you must have had some part of this…" the policeman said.

"Yeah, I was standing here when I heard a gunshot and the guy running east. He dropped the gun," Gary explained.

"Emerald?"

Emerald barked, pointing her nose in the east direction.

"His scent leads east. So what Gary's saying is true," Kina said.

EC looked at the policeman. "How about you let us take over this case? Seeing as you couldn't even figure out how to pick up a gun the right way," EC said. Paul chuckled.

"And why should we?"

Just then, Paul received a text from HQ. "'Cause." He showed the text. "Now we're assigned to it. So don't get in the way."

EC smiled. "I'm going to check around to see if there is any more evidence."

Paul nodded. "I'll go with the others and track this guy down."

"Emerald, track," Kina said. Emerald just glared at her. "I don't care if you bite me, you're the best tracker here." Emerald growled.

"Thanks for helping me guys…" Gary said.

Paul nodded. EC smiled. "No problem," She said as she walked away to look around the store. "Hey, do you have a security camera?"

A worker there nodded. "Yes, are you here with the police?"

"…sorta…" EC said. The worker nodded and handed the tape to EC. "Thanks." She looked around and found the bullet that was shot. "Looks like I'm done here…" She then went home to wait for the others to return from tracking the robber.

Kina was keeping up with Emerald who was running fast towards where the robber where. "He went this way!" Emerald said turning down an alleyway.

Paul and Gary nodded as they followed them.

Emerald suddenly stopped. "EWW!" She yelled.

"What?" Kina asked.

"His scent leads to the sewers!!! Ew!"

"Looks like this guy knew where he was going…" Paul muttered. "Come on, we need to catch him."

"Ew-" Emerald started before she yelped after being pushed into the sewer.

"Quit complaining," Kina said as she jumped in after Emerald. "We need to catch this guy."

Paul and Gary then jumped in after them.

EC was in her room looking at the gun. "Okay, so I need to find out where this gun was purchased." She took a picture of the gun and sent it to HQ waiting for a reply. "Now to find a fingerprint…" She soon finds one after dusting it and doing other things. She smiled. "There you are. Now to confirm that when the others get back…" she put in the tape and watched it. "…at least he remembers the mask…" She soon received a text back from HQ. "…that's strange…why would the gun be purchased two towns away from us?" She turned off the tape. "Nothing new. Same old robbing except…this guy didn't rob anything… the person shot was sent off to the hospital… hmm…"

EC sighed after looking up at the clock for the 5th time. "What is taking them so long?" She called Paul.

Paul picked up. "Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"…in the sewers…"

"……"

"I know, we're on his trail right now,"

"Just hurry up," EC said as she hung up.

Paul sweat dropped as he hung up too. "Looks like EC's getting impatient."

"She's getting impatient?! At least she's not the one down in the sewers!" Emerald barked.

"Shut up and start searching," Kina said as she looked down a long tunnel and hears faint footsteps. "He went this way." She ran silently down the tunnel.

"…how did she know that?"

Paul shrugged. "Who knows, who cares, as long as we get him."

Kina was still running after the robber. "How can her footsteps be that quiet?! I can't even hear them… or the robber guy's either…" Emerald said.

"That's 'cause your ears aren't made for hearing sounds other than voices," Kina said.

"Where is he?" Paul asked.

"He should be just up ahea-" She screamed.

"Kina!" Emerald ran over to her seeing her fall into a deep hole, holding on to the side with one hand.

"Help!"

"I would, but I have paws, I can't pull you up. If you had something other than a tank top, I could pull you up with my teeth by grabbing you sleeve, but you don't! And I'm not biting your hand!"

"Great…" Paul said a bit annoyed. He helped Kina up. "…you know…you're heavier than you look…" He pulled her out of the hole.

"You know…now I have every right to push you into that hole and leave you there until EC comes to find you…" Kina glared at him as Emerald was laughing at Paul's comment. Kina looked at Emerald. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Emerald. You aren't exactly on the light side. Matter of fact, last time we took you to the vet, you weighed more than me!"

"Hello, I'm a shepherd! I'm suppose to weigh more than you!"

"You weigh 140 pounds!"

"You weigh 105!"

"As much as I would like to discuss this now, the robber is getting away," Paul said.

"No he's not. He fell into a hole," Kina said.

"And how do you know this?"

"I heard him scream. If you," looking at Emerald "weren't laughing and you," turns to Paul "weren't complaining you would of heard it. But no, you had to make that comment and Emerald had to laugh about it. Oh, one point I should make, I'm the lightest in my class."

Paul just rolled his eyes ignoring most of it. "…nice to know…so is he in this hole too? Or did he fall into another?"

"Another one about 20 meters from here, or around 11 yards seeing as Emerald can't count meters!" Kina replied.

"Not my fault!"

Paul just ignored them and ran to the location and found him in the hole. "Yeah…he's here alright… Now how to get him out and without him running again…"

"Easy, I found a rope," Kina said holding a rope.

"…where did you find that?" Emerald asked.

"About 10 meters back."

Paul sweat dropped. "Alright then…" he took the rope and jumped down tying him up then bringing him back up along with himself. "There. This is the right guy, right Gary?"

"Yeah…" Gary replied. "Okay, so you complain about Kina being heavy, yet you have no trouble pulling this guy out of that hole."

"Just one more reason for me to push him into the hole," Kina said glaring at Paul before looking at Emerald who was laughing. "I will leave you to the mercy of Drew and my dad if you don't shut up, Emerald!" Emerald automatically shut up.

Paul rolled his eyes again. "That's 'cause I have a full grip on him. The only thing I had to pull her up were her arms," he said before putting the guy over his shoulder. "Come on, let's go before EC gets even more impatient." He started to walk away.

Kina glared at him. 'I'm really starting to hate him…'

'No you aren't' her conscience blared in her mind.

'Shut up…who are you anyways?' Kina thought.

'I'm you.'

'Never mind… _you're _too confusing,' "Fine, let's go…" Kina followed him with Emerald laughing silently.

* * *

After EC hung up she left a note then walked out of the house and started to run through the forest. 'Alright so, I've got the location of where the gun shop is… hopefully it won't be too bad if I go by myself…' She stopped at a corner and waited until a car stopped by. "Hey Will."

"Hey, so where to this time?" Will asked. He had golden blond hair with sky blue eyes.

"Gun shop, two towns over,"

"You better not be thinking of buying one,"

"What do you think?" She smiled as she got in.

Will started to drive to the location. "You never know. You and your little spies are nuts…"

"…thanks…"

They arrived at the store a couple of minutes later.

"I'll wait out here," Will said.

"Alright." She walked into the store and straight to a worker. "Excuse me. I was wondering if you've seen this type of gun before."

"Yeah, we sold something like that about a day ago," he said.

"Do you remember to whom?"

"Yeah, he had dark short hair…and a tan…"

EC nodded. "Thanks for the information. Now what can you tell me about this type of bullet?"

"Well…actually I haven't ever seen that kind. It looks handmade or something."

"Handmade?"

He nodded. "You see the metal isn't real. It was painted on," he holds the bullet and scratched the side of it peeling off the paint. "Usually this is made of real metal or at least the outside part of it."

"Thank you very much, sir," EC said.

"No problem, oh if you want to know, there is a person that makes those kinds of handmade bullets. I'll give you the address."

"Thank you." She walked out and saw that she was surrounded by men in tuxedos. "Hmm…you know… tuxedos are so last season."

"Give us that gun and we'll let you go unharmed," one of the men said.

"…sure about that?" EC smiled. "'Cause I was about to tell you that if you don't let me go, you'll be the ones in harm." The men charged at her as she punched a few of them in the face and kicked the rest of them on their sides. She sighed.. "Sorry, but I did warn you." She smiled as she saw Will on the road waving to come over. "Well as much fun as this is, my ride's here." She ran over to the car and got in.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"They wanted the gun. Though I don't know how they were able to locate me…"

"Beats me. So where do you live so I can drop you off from there?"

"Just drop me off at the corner like before," EC said.

"Aren't you worried about those men?"

"Not really…"

"Alright then." Will said as he drove back to the corner to drop her off. "Well, here we are,"

"Thanks a ton, Will."

"What are friends for?" He smiled. "Then again…it is my job. Bye!" He drove off.

EC waved goodbye before running back into the forest and back home seeing a person at the door. "…Hello?..."

"EC, from the investigation team?"

"Yes." She said showing identification as well. The person handed her an envelope before running off. EC opened the envelope and read the paper. "The case is closed…but I'm needed to find out who paid him…" She sighed. "How did I not realize that? But… why did they send a letter this time?" She checked her phone and realized it was out of battery. She sweat dropped. "Oh…my bad…" She walked into the house and recharged the phone. "Well this was one messed up day… and they still aren't back yet." She yawned. "I guess taking a little nap won't hurt…" She rested her head on her arm and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Kina, Paul, Emerald and Gary arrived back at EC and Paul's house. Paul walked to the couch and placed the guy on there.

"EC! Are you here?" He heard no reply. He walked up and into EC's room. "Hey, you're not going to believe it, but-" He saw her asleep. "…you fell asleep…EC, wake up…"

EC started to wake up. "Huh?" She turned around and saw Paul. "Oh! You're back."

"No really?" He said with sarcasm.

EC just rolled her eyes. "So where is he?"

"Downstairs with everyone else,"

"Okay…by the way… Paul…you need a bath," Paul glared at her before hitting her on the head and walking downstairs. "Ow…" She rubbed her head before grabbing her stuff and walking downstairs as well. "…looks like all of you need a bath…" She sweat dropped. "So I guess you weren't kidding when you said you went to the sewer…"

"At least I had the sense to stay out of the water, unlike those three…two of which called me heavy… so they almost got pushed into holes," Kina said.

"Well you fell into the hole. Besides you weigh 105!" Emerald said.

"Actually, I weigh 95.2, and you weigh 145. I'm the lightest in my class thank you very much!"

"Quit fighting over who weighs less," Gary said.

EC laughed in amusement. "Well this would explain why it took so long…" She walked over to the guy and made a fingerprint using ink and compared it to the one she got earlier. "Yup, perfect match. But I still don't understand why he shot a bullet that was handmade and even though he shot someone, he didn't rob anything at the store…"

"Strange…"

"Oh yeah, a letter came. The case is closed, but they need me to figure out who paid Mike to kill Kina's sister and mother."

Paul sighed. "So what are we going to do about him?"

"I guess send him off to HQ.. I've got nothing else with him…"

While EC and Paul talked, Kina and Emerald were in a staring contest. Gary sighed. "Any way to stop those two?"

"I know how to win this. Hey Emerald! Look behind you! It's a squirrel!"

Emerald turned around. "WHERE?!" she barked excitedly

"Nowhere, I win!" Kina said happily.

Paul and EC sweat dropped. "Well then, Gary your name is cleared and I've just sent a message to get this guy to HQ," EC said, smiling.

"Cool," Gary said.

"That was not fair!" Emerald said.

"It is _too_ fair!" Kina said.

"No, it's not! You tricked me!"

"So? Just shut up and forget about it!"

EC smiled looking at them. "Gary, it's really late and the forest is really dangerous at night. So you're more than welcome to stay here."

Gary nodded.. "Thank you."

"By the way, EC…how did you get this cut on your shoulder?" Paul asked.

She looked over on her shoulder. "Huh… I didn't realize it was there… I was fighting some men in tuxedos earlier when I went to a gun shop."

"You went into a gun shop?"

"You know…there's more to this case than just exposing the guy…"

"Umm guys… I need help again," Kina said.

"What do you need help about?" Gary asked.

"I want to go back to school, but Drew will find me, so I need to dye my hair, dye Emerald, get her used to the name Onyx, and… pierce my ears so Drew can't recognize me."

EC and Paul sweat dropped at the list. "Well…the hair dying is easy…the piercing… not so much," EC said. She looked at Paul. "You've used needles before. Can you poke holes into Kina's ears?"

"Poking holes, yes…the piercing…probably…but I highly doubt she'll even let me," Paul said.

"She'll let you," Emerald said.

"Sure," Kina said. 'If I can push him into a hole first.'

'You know you won't push him into a hole,' Kina's conscience taunted her.

'You again… go away!'

'Nope!'

"Dying Emerald is going to be harder… Onyx… so you're dying her black? I have an uncle who can do that," Gary said.

EC smiled. "Okay then, I'll dye Kina's hair, Gary will call his uncle… hopefully still awake to dye Onyx's hair and Paul will pierce Kina's ears. So Kina, hair or ears first?"

"Hair. I have like 30 pairs of earring in my book bag to choose from while we wait for the dye to set in," Kina said.

"He's always awake," Gary said as he called his uncle. "…yeah, we need a dog dyed black…what color of black, Kina?"

"Dark black, like Labrador black," she replied.

"Labrador black…okay thanks, bye." He hung up. "He just needs to find the right dye, and then I'll take Emerald to him."

EC nodded. "Just remember to be careful in the woods…"

Gary nodded as he left with Emerald.

"Why did our family decide to live here?" Paul asked.

"I don't know," EC said. "Something about secrecy or something… Alright so let's go to the bathroom then."

They walked to the bathroom where Kina sat in a chair and EC did her hair and set the timer.

"Okay so we'll wait until it's done. Did you find any earrings?" EC asked.

"Yup, I chose the one's my mom wore on her wedding day," she said holding up a pair of ruby earrings from her book bag. "They gave her good luck… and I need all the luck I can get."

EC smiled. "That's nice," she finished up the dye. "Okay, you're done Kina, double check to see if you like it."

Kina looked in the mirror. "Yeah, it looks really good! And Gary's uncle should have finished Onyx up by now. All that's left…are the earrings…"

* * *

"…this will be too easy," Gary's uncle said dying Emerald's hair. After 30 minutes, Emerald was now black. "There you go. All done."

"Thanks, we needed her dyed black," Gary said.

"No problem, now get her back to where ever she came from!"

"Okay, thanks again," Gary said walking away with Emerald.

* * *

Paul sighed. "You really want me to do them?"

"Come on, you know you could do it. That's how I got my earrings…" EC said.

"I know, but she seems unsure."

"I've had my bellybutton pierced by someone who was new to piercing, I'm not unsure about letting you pierce my ears," Kina said.

Emerald walked in. "When did that happen?"

"I actually like your fur black, and it happened while you were at the vet once," Kina said.

"Alright then," he went to get a needle and did the procedures poking a hole into each ear then wiped away the blood. "Done."

EC smiled. "You look totally different… Hmm…Gary isn't up here yet. Let's see if he can tell who you are."

"…Ow…okay yeah that hurts worse than the bellybutton piercing," Kina said.

Gary walked into the bathroom. "Didn't know you had a bellybutton piercing, Kina."

"You still recognize me?

"Yeah, what type of ring?"

"Half-ring with spikes."

"My aunt has one similar to that."

"I still got mine."

"You need a name change you know, Kina…" Emerald said changing the subject.

"I already have a name chosen, Onyx," Kina replied.

"What is it?

"Luna; one letter off of Lunar,"

"'Cause of when you were born? During the lunar eclipse?"

"Yep."

EC smiled. "So there is a new transfer student named Luna coming tomorrow."

"But don't we have to do all that paper work?" Paul asked.

"Nope, all I need is a computer and I can take Kina out and replace her with Luna. I'm thinking about getting my tongue pierced…"

"It'll be hard to kiss your boyfriend…if you ever get one," Gary said.

"I will, and how do you kno- Oh that's right your cousin told you… it's not that hard…" Kina said.

"I am not touching your tongue…" Paul said as he heard the doorbell.

"And there's the pickup person," EC said.

"I'll take care of it." He left to the door

"You don't have to, I can pierce it myself!" Kina said. "All I need is the right ring, some alcohol, and an apple."

"I can understand the ring and apple…but alcohol?" Gary asked.

"Alcohol numbs your tongue, you idiot!"

"You could always use ice…" EC said.

Paul walked back in. "The guy is gone and I'm gonna go take a shower…"

"Good, you need one," EC smiled.

Paul glared. "Shut up," he said leaving down to the bathroom down the hall.

"Ice doesn't work, I've tried before." Kina said. "Drew wanted his tongue pierced so I volunteered to pierce it for him, we used ice, but it didn't work. Dad told us to try a small amount of alcohol, it worked."

"Do you swallow the alcohol?" Emerald asked.

"No, you have to balance it on your tongue, which is easy for me. I can balance an ice cube at the bottom of my throat without swallowing, I can tie a cherry stem with my tongue, I can balance half a teaspoon of alcohol on my tongue, and I know where we can get all the stuff I need," Kina said.

EC sweat dropped. "Nice to know… but where are you going to get the stuff?"

"The store, I know the people who work there. They'll let me buy the alcohol and pierce my tongue in the bathroom over there. They'll even help."

"So I guess we're going to the store?" Gary asked.

"Yep, Onyx will come too. They allow her in there," Kina said.

EC nodded. "I'll go tell Paul," she said walking down the hall knocking on the door. "Hey Paul."

"What?" Paul asked annoyed.

"We're going to the store to pierce Kina's tongue. Can you watch the house?"

"Yeah."

EC returned to the others smiling. "Alright now we can go!"

"Okay."

They walked into the store when it was closed. A girl with pinkish-red hair and blue eyes turned around.

"Solidad!" Kina said walking in.

"Hey, sorry we're…" Solidad looked and saw Kina. "Kina? What the?"

Kina explained everything that happened. "So we need to pierce my tongue now."

"We have the rings, alcohol, and apple," Solidad as she walked around the store getting them. The store's closed so let's do it in the bathroom now.

Everyone walked into the girl's bathroom including Gary to get Kina's tongue pierce. Kina was balancing the alcohol on her tongue.

"Here's the ring," Solidad said handing her a ring.

"What's the apple for?" Emerald said looking at it.

"For after she pierces it," Solidad said.

Kina quickly puts the ring in and screamed. "OW! Okay that hurt! Worse that the earrings!" She put in the other piece of the ring on.

"The apple was actually suppose to be between your teeth before you pierced it Kina, so you didn't bite your own finger off…"

"Oh well. It's done now," Kina said.

EC smiled. "It looks nice, Kina."

"Thanks, now who wants to help me find my ex to prove to Gary that I can kiss a guy just fine with this thing in my tongue."

"…No, you might as well try to find a new guy…but who?" Emerald asked.

EC shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. You got anyone in mind, Gary?"

"Her new crush……but…I don't think she'll like it if I say his name or even suggest that…" Gary replied.

"I don't have a new crush.. I know who you're talking about and my tongue goes nowhere near him."

"I wish I knew what you two where saying…" She said, confused.

"I'm saying she likes your brother," Gary said.

Kina slammed him against the wall with her hand around his neck. "_No me gusta_!!!" She yelled.

EC's eyes grew wide. "…Gary…are you okay?"

"I'm fine…and I only spoke the truth, Kina. I can tell you like him."

"……"

"Though… Paul and I don't really have any friends as you can see when we were in school. So it's hard for both of us to actually feel or even know what love really is. I think it would be a good thing if you gave my brother a chance. He needs someone in his life besides his twin/partner," EC said.

"………_Ellos no me gusta_…" Kina said letting go of Gary's neck.

"…What?" Gary asked.

"She said 'He doesn't like her'…how do you know, Kina?" Emerald said..

"You never know, he might like you…or you can try to make him like you since you are staying in our house for the time being," EC said.

"_Ellos no me gusta…ellos es_ _furioso_…" Kina said.

"Translation?" Gary asked.

"She said he doesn't like her…and…Kina why do you think he's mad at you?" Her dog translated.

Kina shrugged. "…He seemed it when we were tracking the guy in the sewer…"

EC laughed. "Oh that's usual. We always get tense sometimes during our missions."

"Okay……but I still think _ellos no me gusta_," Kina said.

"Quit using Spanish," Emerald said..

"No."

"You never know. Let's get back to the house then," EC said.

"Okay…this tongue ring actually makes it easier to talk in Spanish."

"Random much?" Gary said.

"Yep!"

* * *

Kina:Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Drew:Kina...Dawn's still after Paul.

Kina:be right back then....*walks off**kills Dawn**walks back*that was fun....oh and I HATE Dawn!

Gary:we can tell.

Kina:Yea there's one sided Ikarishipping in this story, so if you HATE Ikarishipping or just hate Dawn, this is the best story for you.

Mia:don't spoil it!

Hoshi: *laughs*

EC: *looks around* Umm... where is Paul?

Hoshi: HE TOOKED OFF!

EC: ...

Kina:He should be comming back here soon.

Mia:Hey Kina, I dare you to eat a bowl of sugar.

Kina:Ok.*walks away*

Drew:?...that doesn't sound good...

Gary:nope...

EC: ^.^' Oh boy...

Hoshi: This should fun...

Paul: *returns*

Hoshi: Dude... you came back at the WRONG time

Paul: ?

Drew:Mia dared Kina to eat a bowl of sugar....

Kina:*hyper**comes back*I'MHYPERNOW! *yells at a hobo**running 3 miles in 14 minutes**kisses Paul*

Paul: *surprised* ???

EC: *laughs*

Hoshi: *ROTFL* Wow...

Kina:*unhyper*...what happened...

Mia:You kissed Paul.

Kina:oh...............................

Paul: ................

Hoshi: *laughs*

EC: ^.^' ....Well then peoples... please review ^.^


	5. Crazy Day

Kina: Hello people....yea the way we ended last time was....random.

Mia: Very.

Kina: Yea.

Hoshi: Get use to it strangers... cause we're just that awesome

EC: *laughs*

Paul: -.-'

Kina: Yea.

Mia: But she kissed Paul...*hears angry fangirls*you two should run away now.

Kina: Nah. I got an anti-fangirl fence placed around this place.

Drew: ....weird...and random...

Gary: Yea...

Paul: -.-'

EC: ...well then... who's doing the disclaimer this time?

Mia and Kina: You are EC!

Drew: Are you two hyper again?

Kina: No Mia's hyper this time....EC can I tell them one spoiler? Please?

EC: ...no...

Hoshi: Tell them! Tell them!

Kina: Ok......there is a lot of blood to come!

Mia: -.-'...that's not a spoiler....

EC: *laughs* Well then **Kina** **and I does not own anything here but our characters and of course our INSANE plot**

Hoshi: Insane is right...

Kina: ...we should force Paul to do the disclaimer next time.

Paul: ...I'm not coming next time then...

EC: ^.^' Well then... err... **the characters not owned by us are owned by Satoshi Tajiri **enjoy our story!

* * *

Chapter 5

Crazy day…

They walked back to the house after they finished up at the store.

"Hey Paul, we're-" EC started before seeing him asleep on the couch. She smiled. "He must have been waiting for us."

"…I so wanna pull a prank on him. Just for what he said in the sewer," Kina said.

"I don't blame you…" Gary said.

EC looked confused. "Huh? What did he say to you?"

"He said she weighs more than what she looks like she weighs," Gary replied for her.

Kina left before coming back in. "EC, open a window."

"What did you bring in?" Emerald asked.

"A squirrel."

"…you do know he's a light sleeper, right?" EC said opening a window.

Kina threw the squirrel at Paul and it landed on him.

"And this is the part when we run away," Emerald said running out the door.

"Yep!" Kina raced after her.

"I'm gonna laugh if you two get caught," Gary said walking out after them. "Are you coming EC? So he doesn't blame you for this?"

"Nah, it's alright," EC said standing there.

Paul woke up and looked at the squirrel annoyed. "…why is there a squirrel on me?"

"Kina threw it at you."

"………" Paul looked at it before picking it up and throwing it out the window.

"Stop being cruel to animals!" EC said.

"I'm not the one that brought the animal in here in the first place!" Paul glared.

"It was supposed to be a harmless joke!"

"Well I don't find it very funny," Paul said getting up and going to his room. "Stupid girl…" he muttered glaring at the walls. He went to his room and laid in bed muttering "Why is she even here in the first place?" He then fell asleep.

Kina walked back in. "I find that fair payback."

Emerald followed. "What? You throwing the squirrel at him or him calling you stupid?"

"Both."

"…you are weird Kina, you know that?" Gary said walking back in.

EC sighed. 'Well with that little action. They will probably never get along…' She thought. "We should get to bed now everyone. We still have school tomorrow."

"Nah, I'm taking Onyx for a walk……I need to talk to her…" Kina said as she walked out again.

"Okay…" Emerald said following her.

"Alright, be careful in the woods. Well then, let me show you to your room then, Gary," EC said as she walked away.

"Okay." Gary followed her.

"Let's go Emerald," Kina said.

"To our hideout?"

"Yeah…"

Kina and Emerald walked to the hideout and sat down inside the cave.

"We're staying here tonight, you know that right?" Kina said.

"…you heard what he said too?"

"My hearing is excellent…of course I heard it…" She laid down on the cave floor. "Good night."

"Night," Emerald laid down near Kina.

Kina sighed. "…maybe I shouldn't go back to school…I'm just fine by myself…"

EC arrived to a guest room. "Here you are. You should get some rest soon. It's almost midnight. I'll probably wait for Kina to return from her walk though…"

"…she's not gonna come back, I could tell by the way she was talking."

"…why?"

"She must of overheard something that set her off… that's the only reason she'd leave any place."

"…" EC ran out of the house. "There's only one place that I know she would go." She ran all the way to the cave in the hill and finds Kina there. "Are you really staying out here?"

"Yeah…"

Emerald woke up. "She's stayed out here before, once she stayed here for a week."

"Come on, Kina. Like I said, Paul doesn't understand much about emotions or any of that. I don't even know them that well. Chances are when you did that. He assumed you were mad at him or something. He really doesn't mean what he says. He always says mean things. Though most of them he doesn't mean it."

"He called me stupid again, I'm not stupid," Kina said. "Stupid would have been me grabbing the snake I saw out there. I didn't though. Why? Cause I knew it was poisonous."

"He calls everyone stupid. It's just how he is. He is… what was the term you said…Mr. Arrogant?"

"I didn't use that term, that's what Barry called him. I didn't call him anything bad or good…"

EC sighed. "Come on, let's just go back Kina, please?"

"……fine…"

Emerald stood up stretching.

EC smiled. "You know. I knew I made the right choice that day when we helped you. You're my first real friend, you know?"

Kina smiled. "Believe it or not, but you're my first real friend too. All the others were either fanboys, a dog, or Drew."

"Okay ouch, that one hurt me, Kina…" Emerald said.

"Well it's true. Dog's are _man's_ best friend, not girl's."

EC smiled and laughed. "Don't worry, Onyx. You're still an awesome friend."

"Yay."

* * *

After returning home Kina and EC went off to bed and soon morning came. EC and Paul woke up early and got dressed waiting downstairs for EC and Paul.

"Is Kina and Gary awake yet?" Paul asked.

"I don't know. Let me go check…" EC got up and went to Gary's room knocking on it. "Gary, you awake?"

Gary walked out of his room. "I'm awake and ready for school."

EC smiled as she walked down the hallway a bit and knocked on Kina's room. "Kina, are you awake?"

"I'm almost ready! Just having trouble with this stupid tongue ring!" Kina yelled from in her room.

"She took it out last night and now she's-"

"OW!"

"Never mind, she fixed it."

EC sweat dropped. "At least she's okay… My brother and I are going to head off to school first, would that be alright?"

"Okay! I'm still trying to find Onyx's collar!"

Emerald looked at the collar on her. "Kina… I'm wearing it…"

"……okay maybe I am stupid."

"…well okay then. See ya later, Gary. You too Kina," EC said as she walked downstairs.

"Bye, EC." Gary said as she passed him.

"Bye!" Kina yelled from her room.

Paul and EC left to go to school and walked around the school like usual.

"Having Gary and Kina at the house is fun," EC smiled.

"But you know how dangerous it is if those two are there," Paul said.

"But Kina knows martial arts too and… I'm pretty sure Gary can protect himself,"

"Let's just hope so…"

Dawn appeared next to Paul. "Good morning Paul! Isn't it a lovely day today?"

"…it was… until you showed up," Paul glared.

Brendan too appeared next to EC. "My dear queen, if you're not busy this afternoon. I was hoping we could take a walk through the garden or the beach or even through the forest."

"Sure, let's go through the forest so I can see you get eaten alive, that sounds like tons of fun," EC said with sarcasm.

* * *

"Okay, so now you're Lu- oh my god, it's the end of the world…" Gary said as he looked at Kina. "You're wearing the make-up you had in your book bag."

"Yeah…don't remind me…"

"You okay?"

"No…this stupid tongue ring… I'll have to fix it soon…"

Paul and EC finally got away from Dawn and Brendan.

"I hate this school…" Paul said.

"You're not the only one…" EC sees Kina and Gary and smiled. "Well good news is at least it's not all that bad." They walked over to them.

Kina sighed. "At least you don't have to deal with this tongue ring! Or the bellybutton ring for that matter!"

"Glad I don't, they look painful," Gary said.

She sweat dropped. "They are painful…"

EC smiled as they arrived. "You'll get used to it eventually."

Paul sees Dawn and Brendan around the corner. "Gotta run again…"

"Huh?" EC turned around and saw Dawn and Brendan too. "They're already back?" Paul nodded.

"I can get them to go away," Kina said. "Kina wasn't known to have a temper, but Luna sure is."

EC and Paul looked at each other. "Alright then."

"Oh Paul! There you are," Dawn said. "So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the mall later on? I wanna show you this dress that looks really nice."

"My queen. Are you alright?" Brendan asked. "Who are you running from? Cause we will stop them if it's the last thing we'll do."

EC and Paul sweat dropped listening to what they said.

Kina looked at Dawn. "Hey, Skank, back off. Go find one of the other 30 guys you've taken to the mall to mess with," She said before looking at Brendan. "She's running from you, can't blame her either. With the way you look."

'…wow…Kina was never like that…' Gary thought.

Dawn gasped. "How dare you talk to me like that?! Do you know who I am?!" She yelled.

"…annoying?" Paul said.

"Stupid? Are we getting anywhere close?" EC asked.

Dawn glared at her. "This isn't over!" She said as she walked away.

"Well doesn't matter. Like any knight. I will free my queen eventually," Brendan walked away.

"…what?" EC said confused.

"…….you have a messed up fanboy," Paul said.

"I'm not the only one, Paul."

"Yeah right wannabe!" Kina yelled down the hallway. "Told ya I could get them to leave."

"…okay if you could stay like that forever, life would be okay," Gary said.

EC sighed happily. "Thanks for the help Luna."

"Yeah, even with our own threats they always seem to come back…" Paul said.

"It scares me that he has been stalking me since 1st grade…"

"At least your fan didn't decide to watch you sleep one night…"

EC looked at Kina and Gary. "And that's the other reason for us living in the middle of the forest."

"…wow your fans are messed up…" Kina said.

"Yeah…" Gary added.

"You just figured that out?" EC and Paul said.

EC sighed. "Sometimes I wish there was a faster way to get rid of them for good."

"I highly doubt there is a way…"

"I can get rid of them for good," Kina said.

"No sending Onyx after them," Gary said.

"There goes plan B."

"…what was plan A?"

"Pushing them off of a cliff," Kina said calmly.

Everyone sweat dropped. "…no…" Gary said flatly. "Plan C? Cause I know you have plan C."

"…food poisoning, they'll be stuck in the hospital for weeks."

"But there are others besides those two…" EC said.

"They are just the leader of the stupid fan clubs."

"I think I heard that since they are leaders. They get first dibs or something?"

Paul sweat dropped. "That would explain why they show up the most…"

"I can get rid of the whole fanclub if you want," Kina said.

"Umm…how?" EC wondered.

"No using poisons!" Gary said.

"Okay that time you ruined plan C,"

"…little scared to ask, what's plan A and B?"

"Well…A is letting a snake loose in the school and having it bite them. B is the squirrel trick."

"…no and no," Gary said disapproving them.

"Fine…we'll go with plan D."

"…How many plans do you have?!"

"A-27."

Gary looked at her strangely. "…27 is a number…"

"But there's only 26 letters in the alphabet. Plan D is tricking them. So choose either A, B, C, or D."

"………you pick a letter, Paul." EC said.

"…fine…C," Paul said.

Kina smiled. "Ha! I get to poison them anyway!" She said sticking her tongue out at Gary.

"You just had to pick C…" Gary said.

Kina was on her cell. "Yeah I need a few things…yup…yeah, didn't know you could put that in the poison! Yeah add that too! Okay! I'll be there. Bye!" She hanged up. "Okay the ingredients to make the poison won't be here until after school."

"Well at least it can't be that bad…" EC said sweat dropping.

"Not unless she's caught," Paul added.

"Well if she does I can easily get her out."

"You are abusing your powers…"

EC gasped. "Am not!" She said sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"……" Paul then heard the bell. "Let's head to homeroom."He said as everyone started to head to homeroom.

"Don't worry guys. Everything I use is legal…well…" Kina said.

"It's all legal, that guy talks loud. I heard every word," Gary said.

"Hey you want to talk about abusing powers, I'm abusing my power of knowing people who can get me stuff like that. The guy I called, that's the third call in a week."

"…who did you poison?" Gary asked.

"Mike, but that was only for one call. The other two were for the black hair dye and the tongue ring."

EC laughed at this while Paul and Gary sweat dropped.

Everyone went into homeroom and sat in their normal seat. In the back of the room, Luna AKA Kina, sat next to Gary and near Drew.

"Hey Drew," Gary said.

"Hey…" Drew noticed the new girl. "Who's this?"

"This is Luna, new student…I heard about Kina's disappearance."

"Well it's a good thing she disappeared when she did. Dad's gonna kill her," Drew said before turning to "Luna" "Hi Luna."

"Hey," Kina said. 'Wow…Drew you are dense!'

Onyx AKA Emerald barked at him.

"You have a dog too?" Drew looked at "Onyx".

"Yeah…my eyesight's badly messed up…sometimes my sight just leaves…"

"Oh."

Gary looked at Kina. 'Don't say anything else Kina…'

* * *

"Pray he doesn't know…" EC said watching them from her seat.

"Gary can handle it. Right now it's too dangerous to go near Drew…" Paul said.

"…I guess… I just wished we could help her…"

* * *

Drew gets a text on his phone and read it. "Looks like I've gotta leave. Bye Gary, bye Luna."

"Bye," Kina said.

"Bye……" Gary waited until he leaves before looking over to Kina. "You need to watch what you say around him Luna."

"I know, okay. That's why all I said was sometimes my sight leaves."

* * *

Paul watched him leave. EC looked at Drew leaving before looking back at her brother. "What were you thinking?

"…don't know…let's get to class."

They walked to Science class where EC and Paul sat in front of Kina and Gary.

"Turn in your books to page 234," the teacher said as everyone turned to the page number.

"…yeah this class is boring…" Kina complained.

"Do exercises 1-40 on the next page after reading the chapter."

"Great…more work…" Gary said.

Kina sighed. "I just 'moved' here and I have to do all this work…"

"Kina had to do work, so does Luna…"

Paul and EC started to work on the exercises given to them.

"…I'm done…" EC said.

"You didn't cheat did you?" Paul whispered.

"No, I remember this from a couple cases ago…"

"Yeah I give up… this is homework anyways…" Kina said closing on her book.

"True… I'll let you copy mine later, I'm already done." Gary said.

"Thanks,"

EC looked at Gary surprised. "You're good at science too?"

"Yeah, while Luna, though she's great at science, decides not to do the work and just copies."

"Hey, I can build and dissect stuff, not write stuff."

"That's why I let you copy, while seeing as building and dissecting is group work, you build and dissect."

EC laughed as Paul just finished. "For her, being on the investigation team means that she knows everything…" Paul said.

"Do not," EC said. Paul looked at her. "Fine…it's not my fault…it's my job to know…"

"I don't know everything, I'm not book smart," Kina said.

"No you're an idiot when it comes to books," Gary said.

"Am not! I know enough to know how to read and do math, that's all I need to know about a book."

EC smiled. "Well when finals come, we can help ya out."

"Though… I don't think she likes to study…" Paul said.

"I never study for anything,"

"It's amazing how you made it out of kindergarten…" Gary said.

"No it's not, it's called I was really smart and actually skipped a grade."

"So you're a year younger than us?" EC said.

"You idiot, you already know the answer," Paul glared at her.

"Well… I still want to ask…" She replied.

"Actually, I'm the same age. I have an early birthday…"

"How old are you EC?" Gary asked.

"16 years old why?"

"Ha, I'm older. I'm 17,"

"Lucky, I'm still 16, but I got my driver's license and you don't," Kina said.

"That's cause I chose to wait until you got yours so there's no danger on the roads of you causing a crash…" Gary said.

Kina slapped him. "Not funny…" she said before getting hit by Gary. "Ow."

EC smiled. "We both got ours as well, but Reggie doesn't trust us with a car until he returns from Europe."

"He says we'll probably get more tickets than half the adults do in 3 years…"

"That was you, Paul. He said I was going to run into a tree…"

"And you still are even after you get a car."

"I already got a car," Kina said.

"How did you get a car? Your dad said…" Gary started before realizing. "Drew bought it for you, didn't he?"

"Yep. A black camero,"

"Nice," EC smiled. "though Paul's getting a motorcycle."

"So? There was a reason why I took that test instead of the car's test."

"Hey, I'm license to drive both, but Drew said it's too dangerous and if I want a motorcycle I'll have to buy it myself…" Kina said.

"Let me guess…" Gary said thinking. "The color will be black? You're kinda going through a black phase here…"

"No, the color is red and blue,"

"Sounds fun," EC smiled.

"Hmm…" Paul said reading a text he got.

"What is it this time?" EC asked.

"Luna…do you know the last name, Hara?"

"Yeah…why?" Kina said not really caring as she played around with her phone and credit card.

"Kina…what are you planning?" Gary asked.

"Buying me a motorcycle," Kina said as Gary gave her a look. "Hey, it's my credit card, I got the money to pay it off…" Kina looked at Paul. "But yeah, I've heard it…but I can't remember where…"

"We might be finding a lead to who paid Mike. EC?" Paul said.

"Already on it," EC said as she sent off a text. "But where did you get Hara from?"

Paul shrugged. "I would of thought you would know…"

"Hara…Hara… Hara…No…it doesn't ring a bell."

"I think this is the first time you're clueless."

"Shut up."

Kina closed her phone. "Well, I bought the motorcycle……wait…I think my mom mentioned that name once……but I can't remember why…"

"What color?" Gary asked.

"Black, red, and blue,"

"Told you it was gonna be black…" Gary said.

Kina ignored him. "hmm…Hara…I've heard that name before…well…rather I saw it. In an old high school yearbook," Kina said.

"Looks like we're going to have to find where your mom went to high school," EC started.

"Then the yearbook…" Paul finished.

"Where did your mom go to high school?"

"A few towns from here," Kina replied.

"Wait, Luna. You said the guy's bringing the motorcycle here? But Solidad's bringing your car here too," Gary said.

"Well, now we have a reason for both being here then. Looks like we're going to my mom's old high school."

EC and Paul nodded.

"Okay, so EC can drive the car, I'm driving my bike. I know where the school is."

"You're not driving while talking on that cell phone!" Gary said.

"I have a headset that came with the phone, I'm good."

EC nodded. Paul looked at EC and sighed. "Try not to get distracted…"

"That's why she won't be the only one with the cell phone, that's the only way we can talk on the way there, seeing as the town can get confusing at times if you don't know the way through it."

EC nodded. Brendan soon appeared out of nowhere standing next to EC. "Hello my queen."

EC jumped out of her seat and let out a little scream. "…You're not even in this class!"

"I know, but I wanted to give you these," Brendan handed her a bunch of roses.

EC jumped away. "Keep those away from me! I'm allergic to roses!"

Brendan was shocked. "But-but-"

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No, I would nev-"

"GET OUT!" She yelled as Brendan ran out of the room.

Paul looked at her. "…you're not allergic to roses though…"

"I know," EC smiled. "But I still don't like roses…"

"…you sure you need help getting your fanclub to leave you alone?" Kina asked.

"I don't care, I just thought of that at the last minute after studying your character this morning… Besides he's just going to continue to show up again and again and again and so on…" EC said.

"…though how did he know where you were?" Paul asked.

"…I think he took my schedule once…"

"How?"

"…I dropped it…"

Kina who wasn't listening cause she was looking at her text. "It says…scroll down in this tex- Oh my god that can't be my motorcycle…no way!"

Gary stole her phone and looked at the picture. "Whoa…"

"Yeah, I didn't expect that! He said it was painted black, blue, and red and in good condition, but that think looks brand new!" Kina said excited. "I'm a mind reader, he just texted me saying it is brand new and the price is cut in half cause that's my early birthday present…and EC how could you drop your schedule? Do what I do, memorize it, then burn it."

"It was on my desk and it fell without me even realizing…" Paul looked at her strangely. "What? I was concentrating on other things…"

"Like I said, memorize, then burn," Kina got another text. "Onyx? …it says hurry get out of there… Drew's coming back to the school, quick before he recognize the car… we gotta go."

"Alright then…but won't the teacher say something?" EC asked.

"You think I care?" Paul said.

EC sighed. "Fine…"

"She won't care, she fell asleep," Kina said.

"Luna…did you have anything to do with that?"

"I had everything to do with that," Kina grinned. "Never leave to go to school without sleep powder or maces for that matter."

EC sweat dropped. "Alright let's go then."

* * *

Kina: Mia...I think we lost Drew...

Mia; Huh? It's the end of the chapter.....where'd he go?

EC: *looks around* ???

Hoshi: ...huh?

Kina: FOUND HIM!*rescues him from the fangirls*

Mia:*kills the fangirls*that was fun.

Gary: ...you're crazy.

Hoshi: *looks at the dead fangirls* ...I'm not cleaning that up... (XD)

EC: ^.^' ...

Kina: Niether am I *tosses Mia the broom*

Mia:*sighs*fine.... *cleans up the mess*there.

EC: ^.^' Well then please review peoples!

Hoshi: We've got cookies! *looks at the empty plate* ...okay who ate the cookies?

EC: *shrugs* Not me

Kina: Not me.

Mia: Paul did it!

Paul: Did not. I hate cookies

Hoshi: *gasps!* How can you hate cookies?

Paul: Just do

Kina: He hates anything sweet.

Mia: ....how did you know that?

Kina: cuz I just do know that.

Mia: ...ok..............i wanna cookie....

Gary: random...

Hoshi: *gets a random cookie and tosses it to Mia* CATCH!

Mia:*catches it*YAY!

Kina:*gets a random puppy*...?where did the puppy come from?

Puppy:*bites playfully on Paul's hand*

Paul: *looks at the puppy* .......

EC: *laughs* Aww so cute

Hoshi: Well then... we're burning sunlight peoples so remember to review... and chapter 6 will be up soon

Kina: Yep!

Puppy:*bites Paul hard*

Paul: Ow... *yanks his hand out glaring at the puppy*

Kina: Well readers we gotta go and get Paul his rabies shot now.

Mia: haha, so the dog had rabies?

Kina: probably.

Paul: .............I'm out of here... *leaves*


End file.
